Desire And Deception
by Caseyx457
Summary: I had the perfect life in New York. Money, a nice house, a perfect husband. But still, I craved him. He was a man so close yet so forbidden. My own personal demon. My torture. My step-brother; Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own nothing.

**Desire and Deception**

**~OOO~**

My hands clawed away at the armchair as I sat waiting impatiently for him to arrive.

He was late on purpose. He knew what he did to me and he enjoyed every second of it.

We only saw each other twice a year, then I would go back to my life in New York and he would go back to his in Chicago. _"A clean break,"_ as he'd once put it.

But Seattle was and had always been where we spent our time together. Once Edward and I got into this city, we weren't tied to anyone but each other. It was the only time we truly let go enough to be ourselves. We could be selfish and take what we wanted, when we wanted it.

Esme eyed me warily from her chair across the sitting room. "Anxious, honey?"

"You have no idea," I muttered under my breath. "I just haven't seen my step-brother in months. You know how close we are." _Closer than you think..._

"That boy of mine, he's not usually late," she replied, smoothing over her perfectly placed auburn hair. God forbid one hair should be out of place or her house be in anything less than immaculate condition.

I snorted at it all; how fake the world I lived in was. Yet, I guess I was no better.

"I'm sure he just got held up in traffic," Charlie interjected, taking his eyes off the television screen for a moment to address us before casting them back on the game.

That was the first time my Father had looked at me since I'd arrived three hours ago. For us, that was good. Normally he refused to make eye contact. I had no idea why he blamed me. It wasn't my fault my mother, Renee, was fucking a baseball player when she was married to Charlie.

My phone buzzed beside me and I knew before I answered it that it was from him.

**Be wet and ready for me by the time I get there. I'm hard just thinking about you. xxx – Brother dearest.**

I bit my lip and squeezed my thighs together. I was already worked up before the text, now it was like I would implode if he didn't get his sexy ass down here soon. The moment I saw him, my pussy was going to work his cock like a pogo stick until the springs broke off.

"Bella honey, are you sure you're okay? You look flustered," Esme asked yet again and I worked to calm myself down.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here," I replied. She ran to open a window, always so eager to please, and in the meantime my eyes swept the room. It seemed every time I came back here Esme had redecorated and it'd only been three years since she'd married my father, Charlie. This year the house was minimalistic and modern, everything painted in silvers, whites and blacks. It was sleek yet elegant; I liked it for a change.

I heard the door open in the front of the house and it snapped me from my thoughts. A smirk slid onto my face. _Show time.._.

"That's him," Esme squealed and ran down the hall to greet her son. Charlie followed after. I heard her talking to himexcitedly, I could pick out his velvety voice anywhere, and Charlie grumbled a greeting before returning to the TV.

But I took my sweet time going to him. Why should he have the pleasure of my company straight away when he made me wait?

I pulled my black dress down as I stood. It was short, about thigh length, had long sleeves and clung to all the right parts of my body. Teamed with smoky make-up and blood red heels, I knew I would drive him insane. _That was my goal after all..._

It was the silly game of torture that we'd played for three years. Don't get me wrong, it's not torture as in whips and chains...more of a squirm and writhe for me before I give you what you need kind of torture.

I sauntered slowly down the hall, my nails skimming the walls as I went. He came into view as I rounded the corner and my breathing hitched. He looked sexy as hell in his designer dark blue pinstriped suit and red tie. His hair was as crazy as ever, bronze pieces sticking out in a million different directions. It was something that could only be described as _sex-hair._

"Is Bella here yet?" he asked Esme. His voice alone oozed sex appeal.

"Yes, I was actually on time. Unlike _some_ people," I teased, looking indifferent. His eyes darkened when he spotted me and they seemed to roam my body before a crooked grin spread on his face.

"You know me; always last to come." His voice dripped with innuendo. Esme was none the wiser to our little exchange.

"Okay, I'm glad you're here, honey. I'll let you two catch up while I tell Gloria to start dinner."

She left but we stayed in the same position, eyeing each other. Carefully thinking of our next move like two players would in a game of chess.

"Hello, Edward."

"Hello, Bella." Edward greeted, crooked grin out in full force. "Might I say, you look...edible."

"James seemed to like it," I taunted and his emerald eyes darkened, turning cloudy as jealousy raged through him, though his smug smile stayed in place.

Edward sauntered over slowly, circling me as he broke the silence, though I could hear him making an effort to control the tone of his voice. "Is that so? How is your husband?" He stopped when he came behind me. His lips skimmed my ear and his hands circling my waist, pulling me to him.

"James is great. How's your wife, Edward?"

"Boring," he breathed, this time his teeth taking my earlobe between them as he sucked and nipped at it. I could feel him growing hard against my hip.

"I thought Charlotte was perfect."

Of course Charlotte Cullen was perfect. She was the ultimate trophy wife and arm candy with her enchanting blue eyes, blonde hair that was always perfectly done and her house always spic and span.

Nothing like me with my brown hair and eyes, with house keepers to do my cleaning. I sucked as a wife; to James I was simply for show.

But to Edward, I was something he_ desired._

His lips left my ear so they could ravage my neck, and his hands began to climb higher from my waist up to my ribcage. My breathing became erratic. This was dangerous; we were in the middle of the hallway. Charlie or Esme could walk in at any time and catch us. But I had waited months for him. Months for us to have our time together before we went back to our drab lives. What was a few minutes of surrender?

"No, she's still perfect. But predictable." His hands reached my breasts, kneading them as he rubbed himself against me, desperate for the friction. I could feel my nipples peaking, as desperate for attention as my core was. "Not like you."

"Perfection is so overrated," I stated. He placed another open mouthed kiss under my ear causing me to shiver.

"I want you," he growled and thrust against my ass. _Jesus Christ, that's big.._. I bit my lip to stop the cry threatening to slip out of my mouth at the feel of him.

I turned, taking his lush lips and exploring them with mine, my hands tangling in his defiant strands as I pulled him even closer to me, wanting desperately for nothing to separate us. My hand slithered down, cupping the large bulge in his suit trousers and messaging it while he groaned into my mouth. I could easily do this until he reached climax.

But that wasn't how the game worked.

"Well," I answered, removing my hand and stepping away from him with a smug smile. "You should have gotten here earlier. Now I'm hungry from all that waiting. See you at dinner, Ed."

I skipped down the hall only stopping to glance quickly at his shocked expression and his hungry eyes.

"And you might want to wash up before dinner; you're looking a bit flustered."

**-D~B~D~C-**

Dinner wasn't a big affair. Gloria, the live in housekeeper, went overboard cooking enough food to feed an army while Esme, Dad, Edward and I sat and engaged in small talk.

Tomorrow night was the big night for my family; the annual banquet that the good people of Seattle threw for my Father. Their police commissioner and guest of honor.

I had been forced to go to this thing my whole life, but when Edward came into the picture, it brightened my outlook significantly; especially when he learned not to bring Charlotte.

See this banquet and our parent's anniversary dinner was the only time we came without our _"other halves._" It was after the first time Edward and I succumbed to our desire and fucked on the hood of his shiny Aston Martin, that we realized we needed this time to be free and couldn't do that with our spouses here. So we called it _"family time"_ in front of the unsuspecting and left them behind.

We needed each other in any amount we could have. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't love or anything.._.it wasn't allowed to be_... This had to be about plain old lust and desire working with us instead of against us.

I was picking at my vegetables when I felt a warm hand on my thigh. I knew what was going through his mind and glared at Edward, warning him with my eyes not to do what I knew he wanted to. _My Father and his Mother were sitting across from us for God sake..._

"So Bella, how's work?" Charlie asked from across the table. I doubt he was interested, he was just trying to make conversation thanks to the stern look in Esme's eyes.

Edward's warm hand slid higher until it was placed on the inside of my thigh, his thumb drawing small circles so close to where I wanted him most. I had no idea how he could affect me so much. If it were anyone else, I'd shove my foot where the sun doesn't shine for thinking they could even try that with me... but with him, it just felt so..._naughty._

"It's...erm...good," I choked out and tried to concentrate on our parents in front of us, instead of Edward's roaming hand. It was easier said than done. My panties began to saturate and my teeth bit into my bottom lip.

"How good, Bella?" Edward asked, his expression amused. His fingers skimmed over the soaking wet fabric between my legs and I held in a whimper. _We weren't talking about work anymore..._

I tried to shake it off. I turned to him and narrowed my eyes, trying not to let him see the effect he had on me. "I've had better, Edward."

He laughed softly through his nose. "Really?"

He pressed the palm of his hand down on my cotton clad pussy and I bucked into it instinctively. He smiled at my pathetic excuse of self-control, though I continued on with the charade. "Yeah, really."

His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed before he went in for the kill, moving my underwear out of the way abruptly so he could rub along my wet slit with his long fingers.

I gasped and my eyes darted to Charlie and Esme who had apparently abandoned conversation with Edward and me long ago to converse with each other. I was glad they didn't suspect anything but I still gave Edward a look that pleaded with him to stop before I lost control of myself and was driven mad with desire.

He took no notice and continued to torture me._ As always..._

My hand formed a death grip on my knife and fork and I bit my lip so hard I thought I was going to draw blood. Edward finally got tired of teasing me and entered me swiftly, creating a dull burn that the pleasure seemed to override. Slowly he began to work me into oblivion.

"I seem to think that the _job_ you have now is far better than any other _job_ you've ever held. To me, your _job_ has ruined you for every other profession." His fingers pumped me harder, his thumb grazing my clit as I fought hard to keep my expression neutral. Though all I wanted to do was writhe and scream his name. "Any other _job_ would simply bore you now that you know what else you're capable of having."

I was too far gone to think of anything witty to say. His fingers were hitting the most delicious spots. My mind had turned to mush and all I could concentrate on was the perfect rhythm his fingers were moving to.

I could feel myself building and I tried to control my breathing though my chest was heaving and constricting with the effort. Charlie and Esme were still talking to each other, completely oblivious, and I was never so thankful.

My release was close. I could taste it. Feel it in my body, the tingles working its way up and the tightening in my stomach. I was right there...

Then he stopped completely, removing his fingers. The pain nearly crippled me and the sexual frustration made me want to rip my hair out and throw something at Edward.

I gave him a dirty look and he had the gall to wink at me.

Slowly, the hand he'd been using came up into view and while holding my stare, he licked his fingers. His perfect tongue circled his long middle finger, sucking my juices off it gently.

"This sauce is divine," he hummed. The smug smirk stayed on his face all through dinner.

I was an inch away from stabbing him with a dinner knife before Esme interrupted my dark thoughts.

"So Edward, how's Charlotte?"

"Perfect," we replied in unison.

**-D~B~D~C-**

Dinner ended shortly after Edward's little stunt and I decided that he would suffer big time for that.

After he strolled out of the company of our parents, I cornered him against one of the doors in the winding hall.

"What the fuck was that?" I demanded.

"Bella, are you angry because I teased you?" he smirked, his hands capturing my face and pulling him to me before I could stop him. His lips took mine and his tongue went down my throat. His scent was all around me and all I seemed to be able to do in that moment was pull him closer to me so our bodies were flush together. "You taste so much sweeter when you suffer a little."

I groaned at his words and claimed his lips again. I was amazed we'd lasted this long. Normally we'd be naked within the first forty minutes of seeing each other and it'd been two hours already.

Although he would pay for it later, right now I wanted to have some fun.

"You know, Charlie's office has a lock on the inside of the door...and a really sturdy desk."

His eyes darkened again, swimming with lust. "And where would the office be situated in this monster of a house?"

I opened the door I had him pressed against and it swung open, revealing said office. "Closer than you think."

He made a rumbling noise that started deep in his chest before he pounced on me, dragging me into the room like a man possessed. His hands were everywhere on my body; as if he couldn't decide where it was he was going start first.

Finally deciding to rid us of our clothing, his hands started unzipping the back of my dress with shaky fingers.

I pushed hard against his chest and he went stumbling back until he landed with a thud in the chair behind him. "Fuck, Bella."

"Shh, let me make you feel good," I breathed as I got down on my knees and spread his legs open with my hands, the bulge in his trousers unmistakable.

He nodded dumbly and I used my hands to open his belt, making sure I rubbed over him so I could hear the growling noise it created in his chest.

Once I had his trousers unbuttoned and shimmied down to his ankles, there was nothing stopping me from taking what I wanted.

I ran my hand along his length first, my thumb grazing over the tip and spreading the pre-cum that was leaking out. Edward sighed and let his head fall back.

"God, I've missed you," he breathed as I took long, languid strokes. "You can't imagine how bad it gets sometimes. How much I need you. Charlotte is so fake. She's not like you, you're real and you don't care what people think. No one could compare to you and how you make me feel; it's like I can't breathe when I'm away."

I froze.

We never spoke like this, never about our feelings or what it was like when we weren't together. Our deal was to _live in the moments together…_ Anything else we avoided talking about like the plague.

This wasn't love: it was desire. Otherwise we'd have an entirely different problem on our hands.

I looked to him, begging him with my eyes not to complicate things. If he did, I'd fall whether I wanted to or not.

"I mean it, Bella."

I didn't say anything, feeling awkward and confused. Edward seemed to sense it and brought me back into my comfort zone with the only thing I really knew what to do with him; _sex._

"Don't stop," he begged, his hand covering mine again as he guided me back up and down his shaft, moaning at the feel of it.

Edward wasn't always like this. He never spoke about feelings until about last year...

_We were spent after our lovemaking, both of us too tired to even retreat to separate quarters. So for the first time ever, we were going to sleep the whole night in the same bed together._

_Edward had a weird look on his face as I snuggled down to sleep. It was one I hadn't seen before. It sort of looked like...adoration? I brushed it off and pretended to sleep, thinking it was nothing._

_About half an hour later, sleep had still evaded me._

_Silently he crept closer. I could feel him watching me, even though he thought I was asleep. He pushed a stray hair behind my ear, and then slowly, ever so slowly left a tiny kiss behind it._

"_You're everything," he whispered._

_I was confused. Warmth seemed to spread through my whole body. No one had ever said that to me before. Not even my husband..._

I tried to sort my head out while barely remembering that I still had Edward's dick in my hand.

Maybe it's a trick...? I thought to myself. Maybe he wants to throw me off my game...

Or maybe he actually cares about me. We've been having sex together for three years, feelings can develop, right?

"I know what you mean," I told him, deciding to take a chance. My voice barely above a whisper. "Sometimes at night when James comes to bed and cuddles up to me, all I want is it to be you instead of him. And when he touches me, it makes my skin crawl because I know it's not you."

"Bella, I lo-"

"No!" I shouted cutting him off. I'm afraid of what his next words will be. "It can't be like that." I know this can't go any further than sex twice a year. I have a loveless marriage to get home to. _But doesn't he as well?_

"I wish it could," he whispered, so low I could barely hear it.

I shook it off and pretended I didn't hear, going back to him in my hand. A few more pumps of my hand and everything was forgotten.

"You like it, baby?" I asked as I looked up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his head tilted back.

"More," he moaned and bucked into my hand.

He didn't have to ask twice. I lowered my head and took him in my mouth, savoring the salty taste of him.

"God!" He ground out through clenched teeth and wound his fingers into my hair. "Yeah, that's it. Take me into your wet, warm, fucking amazing mouth."

I loved when Edward talked dirty. His voice was sinful when he spoke normally, never mind during sex.

"Mmm...deeper, Bella. I know it's big, but take as much as you can."

I complied, taking him as deep into my throat as I could manage without gagging. His breathing increased and his hips began to buck; practically fucking my mouth. He was drawing nearer, I could tell from the whimpers in his chest that he was teetering over the edge.

"I'm gonna cum...Don't stop," he choked out. He was pounding into my mouth now, his face bright red because he was holding his breath. I'd have to hurry or he was going to pass out.

"Awh...Awh...fuck...I'm so fucking close!"

I swirled my tongue around the head, knowing that it drove him wild. He was there, I could tell and for some reason...I wanted to see him and feel him reach completion. And I wanted to know that it was me,_ not her_, that gave it to him.

But a voice on the other side of the door interrupted us. "Edward?"

Our eyes went wide and I froze while Edward sprung into action. He stuffed his erection back into his trousers with a pained look on his face as I stood and desperately tried to right my dress.

"Please say you locked that door?" Edward whispered frantically as he tried to button his shirt.

_Oh fuck..._

I heard the door handle inch open and I did the only thing I could think of. I dived for the ground and hid under the desk, desperately hoping whoever was outside hadn't heard my voice.

Footsteps sounded as the person walked into the room and Edward had plonked down into the office chair, placing his jacket over his lap to conceal his excitement.

"Sweetie, what are you doing in here?" Esme asked and I breathed a sigh of relief that it was her and not my father. Esme wasn't really the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Just calling Charlotte and seeing how she's fairing without me," he lied. I couldn't stop the scowl that formed on my face at the mention of her name.

"Oh...I was sure I heard..." she trailed off and there was a silence. "Must be me imagining things again. Oh did you hear about the Stanley's? Well..." Esme ranted on.

While under the desk, I remembered dinner and what he had put me through. Slowly, I eased the jacket from his lap until it fell to the floor. I stifled a giggle while I opened the button on his trousers and saw his hands had formed a death grip around the arms of the chair.

_Welcome to hell, Edward Cullen..._

The zip on his trousers was undone so his erection sprung free under the desk once I had the button open. I didn't waste any time and took him into my mouth.

"Holy hell..." he gasped.

"I know, can you believe it? Little Jessica getting married already. Where has the time gone?" Esme replied, thinking Edward was talking about whatever crap she found important.

"Y-yes...I think she's too young. She should _stop_," Edward emphasized the word and I swirled my tongue because I was stubborn.

"I disagree, I think Micheal is a good man. She seems like she's ready for it."

"Oh yeah," Edward breathed.

"Well, I'll let you get back to calling Charlotte." I could hear Esme's smile through her words.

"Hmmm," Edward grunted in reply.

The door shut and Edward groaned, leaning back and grasping my hair, pushing his hips up desperately seeking climax. But like I said; _I'm stubborn_. I released him with a 'pop' and clambered my way out from under the desk.

"Bella, please..." he begged, his hand sliding through his unruly hair and tugging on it.

For some reason, I was still feeling mean.

"You want to get off?" I whispered and bit down on my lip, running my hands up his chest.

"I need it so bad."

I pressed my lips against his and teased him, letting my tongue promise him something my body wasn't going to give him. "That's why God gave you hands."

I leaned against the desk with shit eating grin while he moaned in frustration.

His chest was heaving and with nothing more he could do, he used his hand to take himself the rest of the way. He soared, cumming all over himself while I sat there amused and aroused at the show.

Of course only I knew how much he hated having to get himself off. It left him feeling lonely and unstated.

"Fuck you, Swan," he growled when his breathing returned back to normal, his eyes still shut.

Slowly I slithered over to him, running my tongue over the finger he'd used on me earlier. His nostrils flared and his eyes opened, alight with fury and arousal.

"You taste so much sweeter when you suffer a little," I whispered the words he'd told me earlier. I stood and made a move to leave but his voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Oh, you wait and see Bella; you'll get your just desserts."

"I'm counting on it." I skipped back to him, sitting on his naked lap, only a flimsy piece of lace separating us. I mashed my lips against his. This kiss wasn't soft or passionate. This was anger and heat mixed with raw desire. "It's no fun playing with someone who forfeits."

**-D~B~D~C-**

I hated parties. Banquets especially.

They threw this elaborate get together in honor of my Father, Charlie, every year in the priciest hotel in Seattle, it was stupid and boring and I hadn't seen Edward around since the night before.

No doubt that he was here, Esme would have his head if he wasn't.

Aro Volturi strolled by, eye-fucking me as he went. The guy was so desperate. He was in his early fifties and thought he was God's gift to women. He was married and although before, his wife, Lauren was the only person stupid enough to go out with him, let alone marry him, he still thought he could get any woman he wanted. _Including me..._

I rolled my eyes and started to move away from the creep to walk back to my table. Dad was there when I arrived.

"Commissioner Swan," I greeted with a sly grin. I figured I could joke with him since he was in a good mood.

He rolled his eyes. "Smart-ass."

"Have you seen Edward around?"

"Nope, can't say I have."

"Wow, no wonder you're the guest of honor. You're so helpful," I deadpanned.

"Yeah, well you're both so transparent," he muttered angrily and turned fully to me. "Don't forget who you're going home to tomorrow, Bella. Your _husband;_ James, remember?"

My eyes grew wide and my face went pale. "I don't...I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Cut the bullshit, I'm a cop, Bella. I know you two are fucking around at home but you could at least try to be a little discreet in public. Try preserving some of your dignity...if you have any left."

"I...I..." _I love him,_ was what I really wanted to say, though I had no idea why.

"You're acting like nothing but a common whore. Then again, I shouldn't expect much, considering the woman who raised you."

Anger welled inside me. He'd always been a hard-hearted jerk, that's why my Mom left him for Phil. "Fuck you, Charlie," I spat.

He laughed humorlessly. "Just like your mother. She ran off with that piece of shit baseball player. I should have known you'd be exactly like her. I actually feel sorry for James; he could've done so much better."

I glared at him, raising my hand to strike. I knew it would cause a scene and I'd probably get arrested for assault, but I just couldn't find it in me to care. As I let my hand fly towards him, another one gripped my wrist preventing it from colliding with my father's face.

"Dance with me?" Edward's velvety voice requested, tugging me with him before I had a chance to say no.

"Leave me alone, Edward," I demanded as he spun is onto the floor.

"You'll thank me for that later."

"I won't." My eyes welled with tears as I settled my head on his shoulder, not caring that people were throwing us weird looks. "This is the end, Edward. I'm not coming back after this. My Mom is in New York and I'm done trying to mean something to that bastard."

"Bella, stop, of course you're coming back," Edward scoffed, his hands tightening on my waist possessively. "If you don't, we won't get to see each other. Charlotte won't believe I have business in New York. If she would, you'd have seen a lot more of me over the years."

I said nothing, just breathed in his scent and committed the feel of his hands around me to memory.

"Bella?" he asked, his voice alarmed now. "Tell me that's not what you're saying?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" I replied in a harsh whisper. "We both knew this wouldn't last forever."

"But I didn't think it would end this soon. What about all we said yesterday? Does that not mean anything to you?"

I looked around and saw people beginning to become suspicious.

"We can't do this now..." I tried but he cut me off.

"I have a room upstairs. Come with me."

"Edward, we're not going to-"

"Just to talk, I promise."

I eyed him carefully before I nodded and followed him, kicking off my heels halfway and carrying them in my hand as we reached his hotel room. I think he'd planned on bringing me up here anyway tonight but on different terms.

He'd just shut the door of the room before he got right down to it.

"Don't give up yet. We can fix things with you and your father and then we won't lose our time together..." he rushed out.

I scoffed loudly, throwing my shoes on the floor beside me. "You're so fucking selfish. All you want is an easy fuck for when your wife isn't in town and you're only upset because I won't be that anymore."

His gaze is filled with fury and settled on me through narrowed eyes. "And you're so fucking blind! All I've ever wanted is _you_. You're the one who goes crazy when I mention anything about love!"

"Because I knew it wouldn't change anything," I cried out, tears spilling down my cheeks. "You won't leave Charlotte or Chicago behind. You won't lose your mother or my Father's approval or your fake little friends. You wouldn't give up what I already have given up on in my life..."

"You're wrong; I'd give it up for you."

I laughed bitterly. "Since when? Three years ago it was all about _a clean break _and a good fuck."

Edward began to advance on me, his long arms wedging me between his body and the wall behind me. I could feel the energy pulsing between us like live wire running through my body to his.

"A lot of things can change in three years; _people_ _change_. Leave James, Bella. Run away with me."

I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "And where would we go?"

"I have money. We can start fresh anywhere. I'll bring you somewhere, to the smallest fucking town I can find so I'll never have to share you with anyone else again," he laughed softly, our noses skimming each other.

"So, Forks then?" I joked, his face coming closer so our lips barely touch. I lost my ability to speak after that.

"Forks," he agreed and mashed his lips against my own. Our tongues danced with each other while his body pinned me against the wall. My hands worked to remove his jacket without breaking our kiss but I didn't get it half way off before he picked me up, hitched my leg around his waist and carried me to the bed.

His hands were everywhere, but not yet where I really wanted them to be. Finally, they wandered up my legs, until they were under the bottom of my dress and tugging the scrap of material down my legs.

His middle finger slid along my slit and before I could scream he covered his lips with mine. "You're so wet."

"Only for you," I cried, my hips bucking into his hand.

Slowly his fingers entered me and I moaned in pleasure at the feel of it. He had what I liked to refer to as _piano-fingers; _incredibly long and double jointed to hit the right keys. And hit the right keys he did. While he pumped his finger in and out, he hit this fuck-awesome spot that very nearly made me black out.

"Holy shit, Edward! Oh fuck..."

"Hmm, you like my fingers, huh? That's a good girl."

"No...awh... I'm so naughty, Edward," I cried and writhed under him.

"Fuck," he groaned and pumped his fingers faster inside me. "I need you naked."

With one hands still working me he used the other to rip the bodice of my dress in half, letting my breasts spill out for him. Without missing a beat, he sucked my right nipple into his mouth and curled his fingers inside of me. It was...there are just no words to describe how good it felt.

"Edward...awh...fuck...Oh..." I wasn't coherent enough to form a sentence.

"Baby, I love watching my fingers fuck you. But I have to be inside you. Let me make love to you?" he begged and I couldn't think of anything I wanted more at that moment.

"Yeah," I breathed raggedly.

He removed his fingers and I couldn't stop the whine that left my throat when we lost contact. He worked to rid himself of his clothes before he came back to me. "You're on the pill?"

I nodded and he captured my lips again before pushing in. The feeling of Edward inside me was amazing, if not a tight squeeze. But the feeling of Edward inside me when I knew he loved me was indescribable.

He let out a shaky breath when he was fully sheathed inside of me. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Ah yes... start moving..." I gasped when he rocked into me slightly. I couldn't stop the words from spilling out of my mouth, none of which were ladylike by any means.

"Oh fuck...this...this is what we're going to have forever!" he stuttered as we found our rhythm together.

"I love you," I gasped and he stilled, looking down at me with bright eyes.

"I love you too. More than anything."

Quick as anything he had my lips but I pushed him away and somehow managed to get him on his back with me on top. I sunk down slowly on his monster of a cock and rode him at _my _pace; fast and hard.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...fuck…Bella!" he ground out after every thrust, his hands digging into my thighs as he struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. "Slow down, I'm going to cum if you don't."

I shrugged and kept going. "We..._awh fuck_...we...have forever."

Edward eye shone with emotion at my words. I think it had finally hit him that we did have forever with each other.

He began thrusting up into me with all his strength, his muscles rippling as he hit me in the most delicious spot I was sure only his fingers could reach. _You learn something new every day..._

I was close. He was close. I could feel my stomach tighten and Edward's eyes won the battle and rolled back, his eyelids squeezing shut. His face turned red as he delivered the last few powerful thrusts he had in him to me. _Then.._.

**BANG! **The door flew open and my _husband_ bounded into the room.

"What the fuck, Bella?" James roared, punching the wall beside him angrily. _Like he wasn't already fucking our neighbor Victoria..._

Edward's eyes met mine and after a brief moment of panic, I was sure he was thinking what I was thinking; _Fuck it..._

I came, screaming and spasming, clawing at Edward's chest as he emptied everything he had into me and called my name while the euphoria took over him. Fireworks shot around me and I vaguely remember Edward telling me he loved me again before I blacked out.

By the time I opened my eyes, destruction surrounded us. The desk was toppled and broken, there was a hole in the wall where James' fist had hit and there was broken glass all along the floor.

I was lying on Edward's chest in a sweaty, sated heap. He laughed quietly and I moved away to see the brightest fucking smile I've ever seen him sport, plastered across his face. It was sort of infectious because the moment I saw it, it mirrored my own expression.

"Why are you smiling? My husband just caught us fucking and by now your mother, your wife and the entire city of Seattle are probably aware you're running away with your step-sister."

He shrugged and kissed me languidly again before pulling me back against his chest. "Because I'm incredibly fucking happy. And at least we don't have to worry about breaking the news to them."

I laughed and kissed his chest lightly. "So, Forks?"

He pursed his lips and seemed to mull it over before he flipped us so I was on my back and he was between my legs. He was inside me before I could even blink.

He groaned and shoved his face into my neck, inhaling my scent as he moved inside me again. "Maybe after round two."

* * *

**This is just my oneshot for DTD which will now be continue. I hope you liked it and leave a review.**

**Thanks to my Beta, RND4EVA. ;)**

**It won third place in the Public vote and fourth in the judges vote so thank you everyone who voted. :)**

**~ Casey**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Desire and Deception**

**Chapter 2**

**-OOO-**

He moved in me slowly, giving me barely there kisses and soft caresses; savoring how we felt as one. It was as if now that there was nothing in our way, we had all the time in the world to make soft and passionate love. By now my husband had no doubt blabbed to everyone how _betrayed_ he felt after he caught Edward and I together. He would no doubt tell everyone I'd forced him into another woman's arms...

_But who cared?_ Certainly, not me.

Although sweet, soft love was beautiful;_ it wasn't us. _We made raw, hard, crazy-intense, mind-blowing love. There was only so much savoring and softness I could take before I imploded.

"Fuck me, Edward," I begged and tore at his back in frustration. "Don't hold back. Do what feels right."

He let out a breath of relief and began fucking me with speed. I could only watch in wonder as his muscle's rippled with every movement. His hands clasped my hips for leverage and his head fell back while his eye fought to stay open.

"I fucking love you."

He groaned as my nails dug into his flesh; marking him as my own and staking my claim on him. He bit down into my skin and pounded into me, his thrusts so hard it blurred the line between pleasure and pain. I was a slave to him and the pleasure he was giving me.

My legs wrapped around his waist of their own accord and my hands clutched at the headboard for support while he continued to pound me into sweet oblivion.

_Harder._

_Faster._

"Edward...Oh fuck...Oh... baby..."

A crooked smirk played on his lips for a moment before his eyes opened, black with lust. "Look at you...all sweet, sexy and dripping wet. All for _me_. Do you know what I'll do, Bella?"

I couldn't answer. I was right on the edge of bliss; my body shaking and tightening.

But he stopped and looked down with fire burning in his eyes. The pain and frustration of not cumming ripped through me and I tore at the sheets beneath my fingers.

"I said, _'do you know what I'll do, Bella?_'"

"Please, Edward, please..."

He smirked again and swiveled his hips once to torture me. "Answer the question."

"Awh...w-what will you do?" I rasped.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hips again. His hands dug into my sides to the point of pain before he roughly brought me down on to him and thrust up at the same time. The feeling was almost too much. I wanted to yell at him to stop, yet keep going, all at the same time .

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll feel it for the rest of your life," he said between thrusts. His teeth clenched and he continued the motion over and over again.

"Ungh...Awh fuck..." Edward's roars were coming louder and it drove me closer to home every time he uttered a sound. A vein in his neck bulged and I watched as he drew closer to completion. His large hands released my hips and instead settled on my jiggling breasts. He was squeezing and kneading them to his hearts content.

It all got too much. I spasmed in pleasure and my arms gave way. Each wave hit me harder than the last. It wasn't long after that Edward let out a shuddering cry and collapsed on top of me, landing on his elbows to keep most of his weight off me.

He rolled us over so I was on top of him, though the movement caused him to slip out of me. We sighed in unison at the loss of connection.

We lay in comfortable silence, Edward stroked my brown strands while I played with the small bronze hairs that were sprinkled on his chest.

Finally, reality seemed too pressing to ignore. "What are we going to do?"

He chuckled. "Move to Forks and fuck for the rest of our lives."

I sighed wistfully. "No, I mean what are we really going to do? We're in a hotel where all of Seattle's high and mighty knows we're fucking. Our spouses have probably burned all of our personal effects and our parents hate us."

"If you want to be pessimistic, add the fact that you also have no clothes to wear onto the list." He laughed, pointing to my dismembered dress on the floor.

I should have been pissed he'd destroyed an eight hundred-dollar dress, but I couldn't deny how much it turned me when he ripped it off my body.

I giggled and bit his nipple. "I'm not even mad. That was so fucking sexy."

He flipped me over and began kissing my neck, down between the valley of my breasts. "You worry too much...You forget we have the most valuable thing of all."

"Each other?" I guessed.

"No, _me,_" he answered, looking at me with an arrogant smile and laughed when I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I feel so blessed," I deadpanned.

His eyes got serious. "Do you know why I'm valuable?"

I squeezed his ass. "I can think of a few reasons I keep you around."

He ignored me. "Because if any of those fucker's say one word about you, I'll _destroy_ them. I swear. I love you and I want you to know that until my heart stops beating, you are my everything."

I looked at him in utter amazement. One moment he was this cocky asshole, the next he was the most perfect, heartbreakingly romantic man in the world. Well..._in my world_.

I kissed him gently. "You're my everything too."

He grinned against my lips. "Plus it doesn't hurt that I'm devastatingly handsome and filthy rich."

"You had to ruin a good moment, didn't you?"

After about a half an hour of foreplay and another quick round of rough sex, we started getting ready to leave. Edward had donated his button up shirt to me and informed me that we'd skip out the back door of the hotel and into his limo.

"We'll head to Chicago first, I'll inform Jasper of what's going on and tell him to run my company for me until I sort everything out. Then we'll go to Forks and hash out what we're doing there."

"How do you plan to live in Forks and work in Chicago?"

Edward shrugged. "I'll work from home and only go to Chicago every second week or when there's an emergency, then fly back to be with you the rest of the time."

I smiled, liking that idea very much.

"We're really doing this." I laughed.

Edward captured my lips and placed his hands on either side of my head. "Yeah, we are. Now how opposed are you to limo-sex?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder. Though secretly even thinking of it made me squeeze my thighs together in anticipation.

Edward laughed wickedly, flinging the front door open but stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with the barrel of a loaded gun.

"Sit the fuck down, Edward," My father commanded. He held up the gun directly to Edward's head.

"Dad, what the fuck are yo-"

Suddenly the gun was pointed at my head instead of Edward's. "You too. Sit the fuck down and shut up!"

I had never seen this side of Charlie before. Sure, he'd been angry before but this was different. He was furious and had this deranged look in his eye.

I wouldn't have sat down if I doubted he'd pull the trigger.

Edward and I sat by the bed and I could see the calculating look in his eye. My heart stopped for a moment. I squeezed his hand, looking at him and with my eyes begging him _not to be a hero_.

"You two..." Charlie ground out, his hands shaking with rage. "Do you have any idea what a fucking laughing-stock you've both made of me? Any idea how fucking embarrassing it was when that dumbshit son-in-law of mine interrupted _my_ speech to tell me you were both fucking each other in a room upstairs!"

With every word Charlie roared, he inched forward so the gun was coming closer to us. He only stopped when it was pointblank range with Edward's head again.

"We're sorry-" I tried but he raised his hand as if to smack me, but Edward stood in between me and Charlie. Edward grabbed his arm, preventing his attack.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" he growled and Charlie smacked him across the head with the gun without a moment's hesitation.

Edward landed on the ground with a thud and blood began to pour from a small cut on his hairline.

"Edward!" I screamed and scrambled over to him. My hands brushed over him helplessly. I had no idea what to fucking do other than panic.

A hand grabbed my hair and dragged me to the other side of the room, much like they had when I was a child. When Charlie was in midst of his divorce with my mother, looking for somewhere to vent his frustration at life on.

"I always knew it," he spat. "That you'd be exactly like her; _Renée_. For a few moments I had actually thought that you had some good in you. You married James, you were a good wife...but no. The moment you two met," Charlie pointed at Edward's still body. "I knew that you would show your true colors."

I gasped in pain when he pulled me onto my knees by my roots. He came down so our faces were inches apart. "But you're nothing but a fucking, filthy little cheap whore. Aren't you?"

I spat in his face. "Anything is better than becoming like you, you fucking psychotic freak!"

Pain suddenly radiated across my face and it took me a moment to realize he'd slapped me. I lay crumbled on the floor as he stalked over me, his mustache twitching with his slimy grin.

He held the gun up and I couldn't believe it. My own Father was actually about to kill me.

_Well, if I'm going down, I'll go down with dignity._.. "Fuck you, Charlie."

I closed my eyes and when I heard the bang, my entire body shook, waiting for the pain to come.

But nothing. I opened my eyes and Charlie was gone. _Was I dead?_

Looking down, I saw that instead of the tall, terrifying man looming over me, a small feeble man, covered in blood was on the floor in his place. And he was being beaten to a pulp by a now conscious Edward.

Edward pounded his fists into Charlie's face so hard that he was now beyond recognizable due to the blood poring from a large gash and his severely broken nose.

"IF..._Punch_...YOU..._Punch_...EVER..._punch_...FUCKING..._Punch._..TOUCH.._.Punch._..HER.._.Punch_...AGAIN..._Punch._..I WILL..._Punch.._.DESTROY YOU!" With one last blow to Charlie's face, Edward leaned back and slumped against the wall in exhaustion. When he got himself together, he crawled over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the cheek that Charlie had hit gently. "I love you so fucking much and I will never let anyone hurt you again."

Although I could hear what Edward was saying, I couldn't concentrate. My eyes kept drifting to my Father's lifeless body across the room from us.

"Edward...i-is he...?" I trailed off.

"Do you really give a fuck after all that?"

A sob choked me. "I don't know."

"Shush, baby. It's alright. Come on, we need to go find my Mother."

"B-but we need to call the police. What if he's..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Bella, all the police in Seattle are downstairs drinking champagne that Charlie fucking paid for. Do you think they'll believe us over him?" Edward asked and I knew he was right. I was just in too much shock to think straight at the moment.

We ran as fast as our legs could take us through the hotel. Edward was covered in blood from head to toe and I was in nothing but a dress shirt with my high heels in my hand.

One of the hotel staff spotted us with wide eyes. "Sir, is everything alright?"

Edward's answering glare was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. "Does it look alright?"

The young girl stammered. "I-I wouldn't say so..."

"Then do me a favor and call Esme Cullen out of that party. Tell no one else."

She nodded and all but sprinted into the room Edward had pointed to. Not two minutes later she had Esme in tow.

"What is the meaning of this?" Esme screamed. "Have you any idea what people are saying in there? Why the fuck are you covered in blood?"

Edward nodded to the girl and she took that as her cue to leave. "We're leaving together. Charlie's going to kill us if we stay and we can't stand being apart any longer."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You can't stand being apart? What about your wife? What about your job in Chicago?"

"I love her, Mom-"

"Oh bullshit! You don't love her, Edward."

"And she loves me too. I'll see that Charlotte's looked after and I'll stay at my job but work from somewhere else. We're going to have a life together whether you approve or not."

She glared and her breath was coming in short rapid pants; that's how angry she was.

"_You_," she spat at me. "You did this. You're a whore like your mother was and now you've seduced and bewitched my son. He was happily married before you came along."

"Fuck you, Esme. You act as if you're perfect but you are so shallow that you can't even see anything beyond your own life. You don't give a shit about Edward. You only care about how this is going to reflect on you," I spat back at her, venomously.

"I'm about to get a knife and kill you both." I heard her mutter.

"Go ahead. Charlie already tried and look where he is," Edward taunted.

Her eyes narrowed. "You didn't..."

"He came at us with a gun; he hit Bella and he was about to fucking kill us both. What was I supposed to do?"

Esme looked at him impassively. "Is he dead?"

Edward shrugged but I could see the terror in his eyes at the thought of taking a life. "I don't give a fuck. He's in our room."

If I hadn't been paying attention, I probably would've missed the corners of her lips twitching into a smile before she hid it away. She'd be glad if he was dead. Esme was entitled to everything when Charlie was gone. The house, the money;_ everything_.

"Good." She inhaled a steady breath and pursed her lips. "I never want to see either of you again. Now I'll be informing the police in about an hour when I stumble across Charlie's lifeless body by _mistake_. If you're not out of state by then, hard luck."

She left to go back into the banquet without another word.

Edward stiffened and I could feel the anger radiating off his body in waves. His own mother had basically betrayed him. She'd chosen her social circle, reputation and money over him; _her own son_.

I took his hand in mine and kissed it softly. "It's okay. She's not worth hating."

He turned to me. His expression was pained and his nostrils were flared. His hands took my face between them before his lips crashed against mine. His breathing was heavy and I could tell he was pouring everything he had into the kiss. I could feel all his emotions behind them; _pain, love, hope, fear._ I was glad he was sharing it with me because we were partners from here on out.

Finally, we had to stop for air but we still had our foreheads pressed against each other. He gave me one last lingering kiss before he spoke.

"We need to get out of here."

**-D~B~D~C-**

"Holy shit, boss! What's going on?" Edward's driver yelled in alarm when he saw us coming. He was a big man with dark curly hair and ocean blue eyes. The driver seemed to be made of pure muscle. He could double as a bodyguard; lucky for us given our situation.

"Emmett, we need to leave _now_. Bring me to Jasper's place and step on it."

The large man nodded and dived into the front seat of the limo while we got in the back.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked once we began driving.

"He's my closest friend and business partner. He'll give us clean clothes and help me access my account before we leave."

"You can trust him?"

He smiled and nodded. "With my life."

I sat back and tried to manage everything in my head. Today had just gotten so out of control so fast. Me and my Husband's marriage was over, though it was never a loving relationship; it was more of a contract between two people with money. My Father was possibly dead and sweet Esme was actually a gold-digging whore.

Now to top it off, Edward and I were moving to_ Forks_.

"Wait," I said and sat up. "What about Charlotte? Does she even know?"

He chuckled darkly. "Everybody knows, Bella." He handed me his blackberry.

******38 Missed calls From ****__****Charlotte Cullen**

******23 Voice messages From****__**** Charlotte Cullen**

******14 Messages From ****__****Charlotte Cullen**

I gulped and looked at him warily. "Did you read any of the messages yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I know what she'll say and I have no need to hear it."

I glanced at one quickly.

**__****If you think you're embarrassing me like this for that fucking tramp you have another thing coming. How dare you even do this to me? Pick up your fucking phone you cheating piece of shit or I'll-**

I shuddered and closed the message. I didn't need to read anymore. "And what's that?"

He smirked and shrugged. "She'll curse at me first and tell me she hates. Then she'll curse at you and tell me she hates you. Then she'll tell me we can get through this if I just come home. Then she'll plead with me not to leave her because of how much she loves me."

I looked down guiltily. I'd felt guilty when we'd first begun seeing each other. But after a while it lessened with the knowledge that our spouses wouldn't find out; _ever._ Now that I was actually destroying Charlotte's life and taking her husband from her, it was eating at me. _I was officially a home-wrecker._

As if sensing my mood, Edward tilted my head up to him and kissed my lips. "She doesn't love me, Bella. She loves the money I make, the parties I bring her to and the family name I gave her. She doesn't have my heart as you do."

I bit my lip to stop my smile. He really knew how to make a girl feel better.

But when he saw me bite into my lip, his eyes darkened in hunger and a feral growl left his lips.

Suddenly he was on me. His hands were pushing my shirt up so he could kiss and nip the silvery skin of my stomach. He worked his way down, revealing my blue lace panties. He kissed the material between my legs and I gasped.

"Did I ask you if you were opposed to limo sex yet?"

I nodded frantically.

His fingers moved the material to the side and his fingers teased my entrance before his tongue skirted out of his mouth to play. I cried and arched my back. Running my finger through his hair, I held him in place against me.

"And?" he asked against my sex. His breath on me felt incredible and I moaned his name.

"I'm all for it."

His tongue swirled against my clit as his finger fucked me into oblivion. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I could only seem to say one thing;_ 'Ahhhhh!'_

"Good, it'd be a shame to waste a good opportunity." He gently bit down on my clit and tugged. My eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Sir?" Emmett's voice interrupted from a speaker somewhere in the car. "We're at Mr Whitlocks."

Edward stopped his ministrations and I scowled in anger. He fixed himself in his suit trousers to hide his erection and began composing himself. I, however, was an unsatisfied, horny mess.

"We'll continue this later." He winked and straightened up before getting out of the limo.

I stayed and tried to catch my breath. I wanted to claw my eyes out in frustration.

**-D~B~D~C-**

Jasper and Alice Whitlock were slightly weary of us both when we came into their home at midnight looking like we'd been in a bar fight. But to their credit they sat patiently as we recounted our tale. Then when we were finished, they clothed us and Jasper lent Edward his computer so Edward could get access to his private fund from Forks.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" I overheard Jasper ask Edward as I made my way back from the bathroom. "I mean, Bella seems like a nice woman but you are risking so much for her. You're going to jail for killing her father; who is the head of the Seattle police department by the fucking way."

"It was self-defense. He came at us with a gun! Not to mention he hit Bella," Edward argued.

"Do you think the police give a fuck if it was self-defense? Do you know how many years that old bastard has been on the force? He's a fucking hero to them and you've probably killed him after you got caught banging his _only _daughter. They won't let you get away with that."

Edward sighed. "Fuck, I know! But I'll hold out for as long as I can. I really just have to set up something for Bella before they find me."

_He knows they'll find us? What? _I held a hand over my mouth to hide my gasp.

Jasper paced. "Why the fuck are you going to Forks? It's only two hours away from Seattle."

"That's why it's perfect. Why would anyone think we'd go to Forks of all places?"

"I'll give you that." I heard Jasper say. "But what about the business? Everything you worked for will be gone."

"It won't. I have you to look after it in my absence."

"Oh, that's right. Perfect, even. Drop all your shit on me and then run away with your mistress. Well have a great fucking time-"

"Jazz," Edward interrupted. "I need you to do this for me. I've never wanted anything so bad and I need you now to help me be happy."

There was only silence.

"Please?"

Finally Jasper spoke. "Fine, I'll look after the company on my own until you get back."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I'll probably end up running it into the ground. How about a drink?" I heard footsteps coming towards the door and ran back into the sitting room.

Alice looked at me strangely when I got back. "You were gone awhile," she noted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just fixing my hair," I lied.

She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Bella, you seem like a good person but I have to tell you that Edward means a lot to Jasper and I." She gave me a cold look. "So if you are planning to in any way hurt him,_ I'll find you_."

I smirked at her threat. If I was honest, I was glad Edward had people who were looking out for him. "I don't plan on hurting him. But if I do, by all means, feel free to come find me."

**-D~T~D~C-**

It was three in the morning by the time we left to get back on the road and I was worn out. By now the police would've discovered Charlies body and they were probably searching for us. Jasper traded cars with us and Emmett was warned to keep a low profile; we didn't want to attract any unwanted attention.

Edward worked on the computer on the journey to Forks, doing whatever. I didn't really care to ask. He seemed to be concentrating so I didn't want to disturb him.

I was too busy worrying about him to do anything productive. He'd said he knew he was going to jail for what had happened. But I just couldn't let that happen. I had to figure out a way to save us both.

I slipped into a restless slumber and endured nightmare after nightmare until I woke up sobbing in Edward's embrace. He kissed me and assured me everything would be alright. In actuality, I didn't think he was so sure. We both knew what we did was risky and to get to be together, we had to take more chances. We were willing, though.

We arrived in Forks at about five thirty in the morning and it was wet and dreary. But I loved it. To Edward and I, Forks represented freedom.

The car came to a stop outside a small wooden house in a neighborhood near the edge of the dense woods that surrounded most of Forks. Emmett left us and went back to hide all evidence he'd driven us tonight.

"Whose house is this?"

"Ours," Edward said, as if it were nothing. "I bought it."

"Um...When?"

"About an hour ago."

A car was parked on the sidewalk and a small balding man got out hastily. "Mr Peters, sir? Hello, there. I'm J. Jenks." He held his hand out and Edward shook it politely. _Mr Peters? Edward must have used a fake name..._

"You have the key?"

"I do." The man patted his pockets down before he retrieved a silver key from his coat and handed it to Edward. "Um...I'd just like to say thank you. Your offer was way above the asking price and it was very generous of you-"

"Yes," Edward cut the man off. He didn't really care about whatever the man had to say. "Well, we need to get going. Thank you, Mr Jenks."

"Ugh, Yes sir, Mr Peter's sir," the man stuttered and his cheeks went red. He stumbled back to his car in a hurry.

Edward strode up the porch stairs and opened the front door. The house was cute; it was very homey. Therefore it was completely different from anything I'd had before. Everything in the house screamed _lived in._ Whereas in my old home, I'd paid to have everything look brand spanking new.

It was different, but I adored it.

Edward had gotten it fully furnished and God only knows what he paid for it to have the key delivered at five in the morning and straight to him. _I didn't want to know..._

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," I whispered as my hands rubbed the fabric of the old couch that sat in the living room.

Edward looked down and fidgeted. A first for him; he was always so confident. "I know it's not much but as soon as this thing with Charlie blows over I'll get you something better-"

"Hush," I cut him off and pressed my lips against his. "It's perfect."

Edward wrapped his arms around me and brought me against his body before he captured my lips again and deepened the kiss. I couldn't seem to get close enough to him. I stood on the very tips of my toes while he bent down to meet my lips.

Suddenly he hoisted me into his arms and my problem was solved. We continued making out like teenagers while he lifted me up the stairs. "Light as a feather," he smiled.

He dropped me on an old creaky double bed and looked at me as I sprawled down below him.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

"So are you." I smiled and bit my lip, knowing what it did to him.

He smirked and moved on top of me, pressing his lips against mine as his hand drifted south to pop open the button on my jeans. He broke from my lips to remove them from my body before he came back to me.

"I love you," he whispered against my skin as he attacked my neck.

I moved to encourage him while his hand began to slip below the waistband of my panties. "I love you too."

His fingers rubbed my clit while his lips ravaged any piece of exposed skin on my body. It didn't take long for me to convulse around him and he decided to remove the last piece of clothing on my body.

As I lay panting in the aftermath of my orgasm, he stood up and removed his suit before coming back down and entering me with a harsh thrust. I gasped and he moaned as we came together as one. He slowly began moving in me, kissing my lips to silence my moans, though I knew he loved hearing them.

He took one of my legs that was wrapped around his waist and put it to the right of him. Then with the other he lifted it, placed it over his shoulder and began fucking me hard from the side.

"Oh fuck, baby..." I moaned. My hands tore at the sheet below me.

"I know. Ohh...You're so fucking tight this way..."

Edward's large hand grabbed one of my shoulders to use as leverage while he fucked me and the other slipped down to work my clit.

"You're close...ungh...I can feel it." I watched in fascination as perspiration glistened on his forehead and the muscles in shoulders and thighs rippled as he thrust into me mercilessly.

My back arched as the euphoric feeling spread through me like the sweetest water running over my skin. I spasmed and convulsed as his punishing thrusts came faster. He was chasing his release and if anything it made me wetter know that he was using my body to get him there.

"Thank fuck," he ground out after I'd orgasmed. His body stiffened as he spilled into me.

When he caught his breath, he pulled me onto him. "I think Forks is going to work out for us just fine."

I could only hope. God only knew what we'd have to do to stay together now.

* * *

**Heeeeyyy! So thank you for everyone who decided to give this story another look. I appreciate it.**

**With regards to updates, it won't be a once a week thing. I'm currently invested in another story so it'll be a whenever I get the time thing...**

**This chapter wasn't beta'd but it was pre-read by KarenCullen2007. So thank you to her. On the beta front, I am looking for one for this story so if you're interested, PM me :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you all *Cough* enjoyed it ;)**

**Next chapter we'll be looking more into how their relationship got started so stick with me until I update next. **

**Leave a review :)**

**~ Casey**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Desire and Deception**

**Chapter 3**

**~OOO~**

**Forks Washington. **

**Today:**

Edward was out like a light the moment his head hit the pillow. His arms surrounded me and kept me close to him while his head was tucked into my neck. I could feel his smile against my skin as he slept.

Yet somehow, even wrapped in the arms of the man I loved, sleep evaded me. There was simply too much going on in my head to turn off for the night.

Edward would probably be going to jail and _I would probably be going to prison along with him... _Our time had barely begun and it was already being taken away.

_James had to of opened his mouth._..I thought angrily. Though to be honest, Edward and I were really the ones at fault. We'd been sleeping together for a long time before that.

I chuckled to myself, remembering how it had all started.

**3 Years Ago:**

"James! Would you fucking hurry up? We're going to be late for the rehearsal dinner and my Dad is going to go ape-shit," I shouted at him through the door of the bathroom.

It swung open. He was standing in the mirror running his hands through his blonde hair. "Sorry, baby. You know my hair needs to be exactly right."

I sighed. "Just hurry up. We have to meet Esme's family today and I don't want them to think we don't give a shit."

James snorted. "But we don't give a shit."

"Yes. But they don't need to know that." I re-applied my lipstick and all but dragged James out of the hotel room so we could get down to the dinner on time.

My Dad was about to marry Esme Platt. She was a widow and somewhat of a Queen Bee with Seattle's high and mighty. I'd spoken to her about twice in the five years she and my Father had dated. Mainly because Charlie and I never exactly saw eye to eye.

And by that I mean; '_Mainly because Charlie hates me.'_

It wasn't always like that. He liked me up until I was around six and he discovered my Mom was fucking a baseball player named Phil. They divorced, Mom married Phil, moved to New York and I was sent off with them.

"So who exactly do we have to meet?" James asked as we walked side by side down the corridor to the elevators.

"Esme has a son, apparently, from her first marriage. He's around my age and Dad thinks the sun shines out of his ass so he told me I needed to make a good impression."

James nodded. "So...no daughters then?" he tried to ask innocently.

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. James had been having affair after affair from the moment we'd gotten married. He still thought I had no idea.

I'll admit that at first, it had bothered me. I would cry when he'd offer poor excuses about why he'd be home late or how there was a receipt for condoms in his pocket. But then I realized that if he fucked someone else, he wouldn't be asking for anything off me.

Which to me, was a good thing.

I didn't love James. I never had. I found him attractive and he was a smart enough guy. So when he asked me to marry him; I said yes. Simply because he was the only man I could stand being around for the rest of my life and he wasn't expecting me to love him.

To him, a wife was for show. Love had _nothing_ to do with it.

"No James. She has no daughters."

He grumbled something under his breath.

The room the reception was being held in was incredibly ostentatious. If anything, I'd say they were only getting married so they could boast they're success to everyone.

But of course, everyone in the room wasn't really bothered about the wedding. They were all speaking in hushed whispers about Esme's past. It was common knowledge that Esme had come from nothing until she married a wealthy banker's son, Carlisle Cullen. His family had shunned him when he married her and Carlisle must have ended up resenting Esme for it. They had lived separately by the time their son was three years old up until the day Carlisle died.

"Bella!" A cheery voice called and I looked to see Esme gliding over to me with a big smile and open arms. "There you are, Sweetheart!"

I sighed inwardly and got ready to use my _socializing _voice. "Esme," I greeted in return when she released me. "You're positively glowing!"

She giggled. "Thank you. It's pure happiness now that all my family are together at last."

"Hmm," I hummed before James cleared his throat beside me. "Oh, where are my manners? Esme, this is my husband, James Hunt. James this is my new step-mother, Esme Platt."

She shook James' hand vigorously. "Soon to be Esme Swan."

I could see James turning on his charm. "Congratulations. Though you're far too young to be tying yourself down."

She hit his shoulder playfully and blushed. "Oh, stop it you..."

When I'd had enough of small talk, I headed straight for the bar. I planned to be at least fifty percent drunk by the time I had to speak with the other members of my family who were in attendance.

"Scotch on the rocks," I ordered and placed my clutch on the bar in front of me.

I looked around to see if I could spot Charlie in this ginormous room. I just wanted to prepare myself mentally for when I couldn't put speaking with him off for any longer.

My drink was placed in front of me and I enjoyed the burn as it slid down my throat.

"Scotch on the rocks? That's quite an order for such a prim and proper girl." I heard a velvety smooth voice speak beside me.

I turned and my breath caught in my throat when I caught sight of the most attractive man I'd ever seen in my life.

He was tall with crazy mussed bronze hair and deep emerald eyes that were scorching into me. From the expensive light grey suit and royal blue shirt and tie he was wearing, I'd say that he came from money. _But didn't we all..._I sighed. He was muscled too, but not overly so, and his lush lips were set in a sexy crooked smirk. _Talk about panty-wetting smiles.._.

I smirked back and turned away again. I didn't want mystery guy to see how much he affected me. "I'm not as prim and proper as I look."

He chuckled and leaned on the bar next to me. "Well, you know what they say;_ 'It's __always the quiet ones'._"

I directed my stare at him, trying to throw him off his game. "How do you know I'm quiet? I'll have you know that I can be quite the _screamer._"

His eyes darkened and focused on my lips. I made a show of running my tongue over my bottom one and was pleased when an almost growl-like noise rumbled in his chest. I couldn't believe I was full on flirting with a man I'd never met. It felt..._exciting..._ Something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

I sipped my drink slowly, making him wait for my answer. "What makes you think that?"

"I would have noticed you before if you were from here."

I laughed and spun in my chair so I was facing him. My foot was skimming his thigh and the electricity pulsing between us was incredible. I'd never been so attracted to someone before.

"I'm from New York. I'm only in town for the wedding."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked again. _God what that smirk did to me... _"So I have you for one night only, huh?"

I couldn't help but grin. I had to hand it to this guy; he had nerve.

He also had a wedding ring on the hand that he was trying to hide in his pocket.

I stood so we were inches away from one another before I leaned up. "Nice try. But I don't think your wife would approve," I whispered in his ear and stood away from him.

He pursed his lips to conceal his smile at being caught. "Yeah... I think you're right."

"I always am."

I was about to walk away when his voice stopped me. "And I don't think your husband would approve either."

Mystery guy gave me a smug smile and my eyes narrowed playfully.

_Busted..._

"No, he wouldn't," I agreed in an innocent tone. "But my husband has me all night in every way he wants. So to make sure he doesn't become too greedy," I bit my lip and was delighted to see him grind his teeth in reaction. "I'll let you watch me walk away."

I blew him a kiss and sauntered back to my table.

_Match well-played.._.

***-D~*A*~D-***

After dinner ended, James had disappeared completely. To be honest, I didn't even want to know where he'd gone off to. The only person I wanted to find was mystery guy. Instead, I found Charlie and Esme.

"Bella," Charlie greeted coldly.

"Dad," I greeted in return and added, "Congratulations. I'm happy for you."

He grunted in response. _How nice of him..._

"Bella, I have a few people I want you to meet." I was dragged off into a crowd of people by Esme.

"This is Charlotte, my son Edward's wife," Esme introduced as a blonde beauty appeared by her side. She was wearing a long floor length gold dress that emphasized all the right parts of her body and had these sparkling blue eyes that looked as clear as the ocean.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Charlotte greeted politely.

"You too."

"Don't you look..." she eyed my dress with clear distaste. "...pretty."

I had to hold in a laugh. My dress was floor length but made of black lace that clung to my body. It was daring, but I filled it out well enough to make it look sexy instead of trashy. Charlotte obviously didn't think so.

"Thank you, Charlotte. I was admiring your dress earlier. Is it vintage?"

Her eyes narrowed, however her fake smile stayed in place. "No. It's new."

"Oh, sorry. Guess it just has that worn look."_ Yes, I have claws too.._.

"Yes well..." Esme cut in. "And this is...Oh, where is that boy of mine gone to? Edward? _Edward?"_ Esme craned her head, looking for her son.

"I'm here, Mother."

I froze. That velvety voice again.

It couldn't be...

"Allow me to introduce my son, Edward Cullen."

Mystery guy looked at me with wide eyes before a smile tugged in the corner of his mouth. So this was the famous son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Of course he'd be the most beautiful specimen of man I'd ever seen. He was the one person I couldn't have. _Typical..._

"Believe it or not, we've already met," I told her.

"Is that so?" Esme asked.

"Although, I wasn't aware I was talking to my _step-sister_ at the time," Edward cut in. The words rolled off his tongue. I had to bite my lip to stop a whimper spilling from them.

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Edward." I held a hand out and he took it softly in one of his large ones. Sparks ran up my hand and through my body at his touch. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was mount him like an animal and fuck his brains out.

"The pleasure is all mine...?" he trailed off.

"_Bella. _Bella Hunt."

"Bella," he repeated through his smirk. "I have a feeling we'll be fast friends."

I almost laughed out loud. "Yes, of course."

James reappeared beside me with his hair all mussed and looking rather flushed. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he'd been doing. Or rather, _who_ he'd been doing.

"Sorry, I was in a heated debate with a friend of mine," he lied.

I narrowed my eyes at my husband. "Oh yes? I'm sure it was a _very_ heated discussion."

He blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hmm...indeed."

"James, this is Charlotte and Edward Cullen; Esme's son and his wife," I told him and they all shook hands politely.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella's husband; James Hunt."

Edward chuckled and his gaze fell on James. "So you're the famous husband?"

James looked confused. "I wasn't aware I was famous."

Edward nodded. "Hmm. Bella and I were talking about you earlier actually."

James looked at me and I could see his blue eyes narrowing. I resisted the urge to snort at why he would think I'd embarrass him in any way. In our social circle, if he went down, I'd go with him.

"Only good things, I hope."

"Nothing too bad." Edward winked at me. _Fucking winked!_

Charlotte sighed and seemed to be bored with the conversation. "Edward, let's dance."

"Mrs Cullen, your husband doesn't seem to be finished talking to my sweet Bella here. Why don't you give me the honor of allowing me a dance or two?" James asked and held a hand out to Charlotte.

I swear I heard her squeal in excitement before she placed her hand in his and James twirled her onto the dance floor. If I was honest, they made a lovely couple.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella_..." Edward sighed. "What are we going to do about this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "About what exactly?"

He held his hand out to me and automatically I placed my hand in his. I don't know how he did it, but I couldn't resist him. He spun me until we were pressed against each other on the dance floor, swaying with the music.

"About this attraction. I know you feel it too," he breathed into my ear, causing me to shiver.

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

He scoffed. "I'm a Cullen. We can't turn it off. Being confident is in our blood."

"Being arrogant is more like," I shot back.

"Touché." I heard him say. "But let's not be coy. I know you want it as much as I do."

I breathed out shakily. "How much do you want it, Edward?"

"A lot. I've never been this worked up before." He pushed his hips against me slyly and I gasped when I felt him hard against my stomach.

He groaned and spun me outwards until I twirled back into his arms. The brief separation allowed me to think clearly. "We only met. This is your libido talking. Plus you're forgetting one tiny detail..."

"What's that?"

I held up my left hand in front of his face so he could see the rock that sparkled in the light on my third finger.

He sighed. "Marriage is an insignificant detail. You and I both know we didn't marry for love."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because when your husband comes back looking freshly fucked, a loving wife would normally freak out. But not you. So it's either one thing or another and I have a few theories."

I decided to indulge him. "And they are?"

He spun us again but continued talking. "Either you're in a loveless marriage. Made strictly for the purpose of security or maybe you both fell out of love- I don't know. _Or _my other theory is that you both have an open relationship. Where you're allowed to fuck other people as long as you don't get caught. Now either way, it ends up with us fucking. So let's cut the shit and get down to it."

I shook my head in disgust. Although for some reason, he amused me. "You're a pig."

He shrugged. "That's inconsequential. All you need to know about me is that I'm great in bed."

"Who told you that? Charlotte? Or maybe the other married women you've tried to seduce?"

Edward grinned and brought me closer to him as a slower song played. His mouth was ear level with me so every word he said was a seductive whisper. "I've never cheated on Charlotte with a married woman or otherwise."

"Bullshit," I breathed into his neck. "I know your type. You think because you have looks and money you're everything. That you can have anyone you choose, anytime you want. Sorry, Mr Cullen, but I won't be that anyone. Especially not to you."

"I swear to you, I've never felt the need to be with anyone other than my wife before. I don't love her but I respect her and vice versa. When I have an itch, she scratches it. So why would I go looking for someone else?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "You tell me."

He sighed and it sounded troubled. "When I saw you, every fiber of my being told me that I had to have you. You're easily that most attractive women I've ever seen but when you spoke to me, I could tell you weren't just some upper-class bimbo." His breathing was deep and when I looked up his eyes were filled with raw hunger.

"Gee, thanks," I deadpanned, trying to lighten up the conversation.

We stopped swaying and his hands grabbed my arms roughly. "I want you, Bella. I want you so badly. Like I've never wanted anyone else before and I _always_ get what I want."

His eyes had me captured in a trance and I was sure he was caught up in it too. If I was honest; it scared me. Whatever was between us was intense and powerful. Two things I did not care for feeling in this situation.

It was as if we were one person in that moment. Our breathing was the same; deep and fast. His heartbeat under my palm was racing and had he of felt mine, he'd know my heart was about to beat out of my chest too. Then there was still that weird electric current that passed through us every time we came into contact.

The song ended and it seemed to snap us out of our revere. Dancers around us dispersed and Edward released me from his embrace and marched off into the crowd. For some reason the loss of connection made me feel cold.

"You okay?" James' voice spoke from behind me and made me jump.

_No. I'm in way deeper shit than I thought... _

"Yes," I lied.

**~*D*A*D*~**

"I, Charles Alexander Swan, take thee Esmeralda Anne Platt to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

The priest smiled and announced that Charlie could kiss the bride. All I wanted to do was say congratulations, grab James then get the fuck out of here and away from Edward Cullen. He had completely taken over my brain and it had only been a day since I'd met him.

But of course leaving my Father's wedding early would be impossible considering I was a member of the wedding party. So I had to keep my nerve and try to forget about _him_.

It was hard to do though when he was staring at me from across the church like I was something to eat.

I exhaled an unsteady breath and tried to relax in my seat but I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering over to him. He smiled when he saw me ogling him.

"_You look beautiful,"_ he mouthed silently, his mouth twisting into that smug smile. His mood swings were starting to give me whiplash but at least I knew what he was after.

"_Go fuck yourself,"_ I mouthed back, causing him to burst out in laughter beside a bewildered looking Charlotte.

He made sure no one was looking before he responded with, _"No, you do it."_

I ignored him for the rest of the ceremony. Well, I tried to.

Soon the ceremony bled into the reception and once again I had lost James to the sea of faces that surrounded us. I was pissed to say the least. I wanted to get the fuck out of here but he was probably too busy seducing his next victim in a coat closet somewhere.

Then to top my stellar night, what has to happen? _Edward;_ that's what.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked as he approached my table.

"Yes," I replied. But he ignored me and sat down with Charlotte at his other side.

"Don't be like that. We're family now."

I laughed at the suggestion. "We're not family. If we were, you wouldn't be trying to seduce me when your wife is sitting right beside you."

He glanced at Charlotte who was engrossed in conversation with someone beside her.

"Please." He brushed me off. "Charlotte?" He got no answer. She wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention. "Char? Charlotte? CHARLOTTE!" Still nothing. "See? It's as good as being alone."

I rolled my eyes. "Just give it up, Edward. I'm not sleeping with you." _Though I really fucking want to..._

He raised an eyebrow. "That's good. Because sleeping is the last thing I have on my mind when it comes to you and I."

"Well, since there is no _'you and I'_, I guess you'll have to find something else to think about."

He frowned. "That's the thing; I can't. It seems you've invaded each and every one of my thoughts. And no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to shake them or you."

_Join the club,_ I thought. I glared, though all I wanted to do was kiss him. "I can't help you, Edward."

"That's the thing, I think you can."

Hysterical laughter broke through my lips before I could stop it. "So that's it?" Edward waited for me to calm down before I continued. "You're trying to fuck me out of your system so you can go back to your boring life?" His eyes turned dark with fury as I continued to laugh at his expense.

A warm hand high on my thigh turned my laughter into a gasp and I looked around the room with wide eyes; but no one suspected were up to no good. "What are yo-"

"Feel me, Bella." His large hand crept higher and a soft whimper left my throat. "Feel where your body wants me." His hand moved up my thigh to cup my sex. Now my eyes darted to him, begging him to release me before I did something stupid.

Instead, he grabbed my hand that was under the table and squeezed it in his own.

"Tell me you don't feel the spark that runs between us?"

I could feel it and I didn't want to lie. "I can't. I feel it."

He gazed at me intently before he slowly slid our entwined hands until he had mine placed on top of his bulging crotch. _Holy shit! _My body felt as if it were on fire and I thanked whoever Esme had hired to decorate the tables with heavy cloth. That way, this moment remained private and ours.

Edward was sporting a serious erection. He was as hard as a rock and as big as a fucking bolder. If he wanted to fuck me, he'd have to stretch me a whole lot because there was no way that monster-cock would fit in me. I couldn't seem to stop myself from rubbing it softly and watching intently as his eyes shut and his teeth clenched.

_What am I doing?_

"Now look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me?"

Again, I couldn't and I didn't want to lie.

So I said nothing and took back my hand because I knew I couldn't do this. God only knows what would happen if someone had seen what we were doing at our parents wedding.

"Goodbye, Edward." I stood to leave. But Edward grabbed my wrist before I could make a move and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't go. If you really don't want to, I won't force you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I looked at him questioningly. I wondered if this was some sort of strategy he'd developed to try to lull me into a false sense of security. _Oh my God, I'm making him sound like some sort of predator..._

"Come with me?" I asked and latched onto his wrist. Guests around us gave us curious glances to which I quickly lied and said we were '_discussing a joint wedding gift that was to be presented to our parents.'_

It was bullshit and now we had to buy our parents a joint wedding present_. _Edward glared and told me I was shit at lying.

Everywhere in the place seemed to be crowded with people so eventually we ended up in the hotel parking lot. It was completely desolate apart from expensive cars parked here and there. Edward soon took the lead and towed me towards his shiny Aston Martin. I sat on the hood of the car and began talking while he leaned against the wall.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm incredibly attracted to you. But we have lives and people who depend on us to get back to. We can't fuck around."

He scoffed. "Silly Bella. I don't want a relationship. I want_ you. _It'll be us having fun and then it'll be a clean break. We both go back to our normal lives and this will only be something fun to do when we see each other once in a blue fucking moon."

I contemplated what he was offering. _A clean break?_ Would that even be possible?

"It's too risky. If we get caught, we could lose everything."

"We won't get caught," he replied confidently.

"How do you know we won't?" I shot back.

"Because I'll make sure we don't." He was coming closer to me and I knew I was already going to do this. Still, I was stubborn so I kept pushing.

"You're so fucking arrogant," I spat and one of his hands latched onto my waist, pulling me to him harshly. The other was placed on the back of my neck. He had me exactly where he wanted me and to honest, I didn't care in the slightest. I wanted him.

"You're so fucking stubborn."

He wrenched my body up to him further and clashed his lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth in response. Edward tasted like pure sin; it was fucking delicious. Our bodies were pressed right against each other and I could feel every last inch of him. My hands slid down his pecks, passed his muscled abdomen to cup his hard cock.

"You don't know how much I need this," he growled as he fumbled with his belt.

"I think I do," I replied and pulled my thong away, leaving my dress on.

He opened his pants and his hand reached in to pull out his long throbbing member. Seriously, it was beautiful but I had no idea how something so big was going to fit in me.

"On your knee's," he ordered and the sound of him so in control, so demanding- it really turned me on.

I dropped to my knee's and bit my lip, looking up at him. He was enjoying his own touch as he stroked himself and I was lost in this image. His large hand grabbing his stiff erection while he watched me- it slipping in and out of his grasp. It was something I could never forget.

The way he gazed at me while he worked himself made me feel so desired. I'd never felt so sexy to someone before or turned on. Maybe it was just because what we were doing was so wrong that it made it so naughty.

"Suck it," he rasped and I didn't waste any time. My mouth closed over the tip of his cock and I ran my tongue over the slit on the head repeatedly.

Edward hissed like a snake while his hands tangled in my hair to set the pace. Slowly, I began taking in more and more of him.

"Oh Bella," he rasped when he hit the back of my throat. I kept myself calm and didn't gag once. Even though he'd hit the back of my throat, he was so big that there was still a lot I couldn't fit in. I used my hand to work him up and down instead. I could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum as it leaked from the head of his penis and down my throat. I wasn't going to lie and say it tasted like rainbows but it wasn't repulsive either.

My head bobbed up and down at a leisurely pace as he cursed to the high heavens. I kept good suction so that he wouldn't get bored and started increasing my pace when his hips began to buck. By now, he was practically fucking my mouth.

"That's it baby, take it," he growled and began bucking faster. Edward was full-on panting now and I knew he must be nearing release.

I slid the hand, that wasn't working his cock, up his thigh slowly to cup and massage his balls. That pretty much did it for him.

He threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm gonna cum, Bella!" he groaned and I felt his body begin to tighten up. "Sit back!"

I released him with a pop and sat back while his fist worked himself double-time. I stuck my chest out, indicating for him to aim at my boobs.

His emerald eyes darkened so much that they were almost black. "You're sure?" he rasped.

I sat up and licked the head once more before sitting back on my heels. "Cum on me, Edward."

"Oh fuck!" He came with a roar and shot out seven squirts of hot semen onto my chest before he collapsed against the wall, heaving for air.

"Holy fuck," Edward breathed, watching his cum dribble down my chest. "You're so fucking sexy."

"So eloquently put," I deadpanned and leaned back against the car. I was feeling very moist and uncomfortable but I let Edward enjoy his post-orgasmic glow.

"I have never...that was...you are..." he struggled to find the words. "That blow job even beats the best sex I've ever had. I wasn't even in _you_ and that was beyond amazing!"

"I aim to please," I smirked and squirmed uncomfortably. Edward noticed.

"Feeling a bit...wet?" he asked, his smirk coming out in full force.

I could on nod in return.

He sauntered over. "Lay back."

I did as I was told and watched him as he stalked over me. Suddenly, his hand grabbed at my ankle and he place a soft kiss on it. But he didn't stop there. He trailed kisses along my calf up to my thigh. My heart was about to bounce right out of my chest and I was whining like a mad-woman. But I didn't care. Edward was so close to where I needed him and I was about to explode with want.

He got to the inside of my thigh and his nose barely skimmed my pussy before he moved back down to my other leg and started the process again.

"Please, Edward? I need it." I squirmed.

"Hush now. We're doing this my way."

Slowly, he continued the same path until he was where I wanted him again. But he bypassed it completely and instead placed an open-mouthed kiss on my belly button. He nipped then at the skin below and I really thought of killing him. _Though then I'd never get release..._

Then, _finally,_ it happened.

Edward went straight for the gold and I very nearly screamed the place down.

"MOTHERFUCK!" I cried as his tongue dove into me. The only sounds in the room that could be heard were my strangled cries and the wet noises of him against my sex.

He moved up so his tongue could rub my clit before his fingers began working me into oblivion.

This had only started and I was already so fucking gone.

He could sense it too.

His fingers moved faster.

His tongue tried to keep up with his fingers.

_Harder._

_Deeper._

"Edward! Oh God."

_Lick. _

_Nip._

"Fuck me..."

He curled his fingers, hitting a spot that I thought didn't even exist.

_Scream._

I was building. The tension in my body was almost too much to bear. My hands slid into his copper hair to hold him in place.

_So close._

_Nearly there._

I was going to fucking explode on his fingers. I was right _there_.

_Even faster._

_Harder._

_Stop._

_Pull out._

Wait, what the fuck is going on?

"Edward?" I breathed and squeezed my legs together to try to quell the ache. "I need to cum. Get back down here now!"

He looked down at me hungrily as he fished a condom out of his back pocket and rolled it on. "Trust me, baby. You're going to cum."

He slammed into me with force and I didn't know which I felt most; the pleasure of having him fill me completely or the pain of having him fill me _completely_.

"Ow! Fuck!" I gasped.

"Oh shit. Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" He tried to pull out but I held him in place.

"If you even think about pulling out, I will rip your monster-cock off," I threatened.

He looked at me with wide-eyes before he smirked. "Whatever you say, Bella."

He moved out and thrust back in gently. His lips took a liking to the soft skin on my neck and ravaged it. While his hands played with my breasts to their heart's content.

Although it felt good, I knew it could feel better. Edward was holding back because he was afraid of hurting me.

But I wanted to feel this tomorrow so I could remember that it was Edward who did this to me. That _he_ made me feel this way.

"Harder," I urged, trying to spur him on.

He growled and put my leg over his shoulder before slamming into me again; this time with force I hadn't thought was possible. _I had a feeling he'd be an overachiever... _He repeated the motion again and again and I nearly saw stars when he rolled his hips slightly. But still, I needed _more_.

"Faster."

"Ugh...Ugh.. I don't want to hurt you."

"You-_Oh shit...yeah_...You won't hurt me. So fuck me good and hard."

I thought I heard him say, _"Thank fuck,"_ into my neck_._ But I couldn't be sure because by the time the words had been uttered, Edward was plowing into me with ferocious speed. My brain had officially turned to goo and I couldn't even remember my name. He was hitting spots I didn't even know about until now and all I could see as he fucked me was his beautiful face with a look of concentration on it.

My body began to tighten and I knew this was it. I was about to have the most powerful orgasm of my life. All thanks to Edward Cullen.

My teeth bit into his neck like some vampire while my tongue lapped over his salty skin. _If I was going to feel him tomorrow then he should feel me..._

Suddenly, the tension that was filling my body snapped and euphoria swept over me. I came so hard that I forgot who, where and what I was. All I knew was that this was Edward in me and that he was the one giving me this feeling._ James had never made me feel like this... _My toes curled, my body went limp but I felt fucking fantastic.

Edward slowed, letting me ride out my orgasm before he began to quicken his thrusts; they became almost frantic. He was chasing his orgasm. I loved that I was giving him what he'd given me.

As he neared the end, his hand slipped down between us and began working my clit.

"Oh!" I gasped as he rubbed in quick circles.

"I want you to cum again!" he growled through clenched teeth and that was all it took. I fell over the edge_ again _but this time Edward came with me.

We lay back on the hood of his car panting and half-undressed. But for some reason, I had never been so fucking happy or satisfied.

"See? What did I tell you?" He laughed happily and he sounded so young and carefree.

"Took you long enough." I shot back, just for the hell of it.

He rolled on top of me again and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I could taste myself on him and it was so erotic. "You taste so much sweeter when you suffer a little."

I narrowed my eyes at him and that was how our little game of torture began.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed chapter 3! If you did, leave a review and tell me. **

**Great news, I have a beta now! *Claps and cheers* Thank you to my new beta, _nbrian72. And welcome to the team. (Technically, it's not a team since its consists of just us two but we'll call it a team because it sounds better.) _**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you sent my way, really enjoyed reading them. (Don't forget to leave another.)**

**If you have any questions you'd like to ask, go ahead and I'll be sure to answer them.**

**See you next time,**

**Casey**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight

**Desire And Deception**

**Chapter 4**

**~OOO~**

**Forks, Washington.**

**Today:**

I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep all night and I'd given up trying by the time dawn broke. Edward was snoring happily as I untangled myself from him and dressed in a silk bathrobe before heading down the creaky stairs.

When I got there, I had no idea what to do with myself. If I was back home, I'd be applying make-up, dressing and asking James what his schedule included for that day. Then I'd be off doing one thing or another until possibly late that night.

I thought of cleaning the house, until I realized it was spotless and I didn't really know how to clean something properly. Then I thought of cooking breakfast, but we didn't really have any food in the cupboards or fridge. _Plus, I wasn't the best chef..._

In the end, I settled for going out onto the back porch and watching the sun creep over the cloud. It wasn't raining, so I thought I'd enjoy it while it lasted.

I stood watching, thinking and feeling. I realized just how much I already liked it here in Forks.

_It was quiet._

_Easy._

_Free. _

And most importantly, I had love here; I had Edward. Love had brought me here and hopefully we'd never go back.

I sat on an old rocking chair and by the sound of it's creaking, it had definitely seen better days. I rested my eyes, while inhaling the fresh morning air and enjoyed the chill it brought with it. I rocked gently and waited patiently for love to wake.

_Back, f__orwards. B__ack, forwards. Back, forwards._

The sound of fast paced, creaky footsteps upstairs told me that Edward was awake. Though why he was getting up so early was a mystery to me. It was only..._ten in the morning! What the fuck?_ I had been out here for hours! Sleep must have eventually captured me.

"Bella!" Edward deep voice echoed through the house, panic laced in his words. "Bella!"

I turned and ran back to the house, startled by his tone. _Was something wrong? Was he hurt?_

"BELLA!" He was panting now, terror seeming to have claimed him. "No, no, no..."

"Edward? What going on?"

I found him in the hall, wearing nothing but his boxer shorts with his freshly fucked hair all mussed and sexy. As soon as he saw me, his body visibly relaxed and he stomped over to me and brought me tight against his chest.

"You're here. You're really here," he repeated over and over.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked and placed a kiss on his peck, over his heart.

"I had a dream and when I woke, I thought you'd..." he choked on his words and held me tighter. "I woke up and you weren't there."

I stood back from his embrace. "You thought I left?"

He nodded and took my hand in his, holding it over his heart tightly. It was as if he didn't want to lose contact for a single moment. _Either did I..._

"It was just a dream. What reason would I have to leave? _You're_ here in Forks. Where else am I going to go?"

He kissed my palm and the pulse point on my wrist. "You could go anywhere and leave me behind. It's what I'm most afraid of."

"No, I really couldn't," I argued. It would kill me to leave him.

"_You_ didn't kill Charlie, Bella."

I felt like he'd slapped. Did he not see we were partner's now? That was I in as deep as he was, just because of how much he meant to me?

"What? You think I'd just leave you and run to the cops?"

He didn't reply which confirmed my suspicion.

"Do you have _any_ idea of my feelings for you?" I tried to take my hand back from him, though it made me feel cold when he wasn't touching my skin. But he wasn't having any of that.

His hands gripped my waist and began dragging my body against him. _But I was __angry, Dammit! _I pushed as he pulled and he gripped as I clawed. But he was stronger than me. I lacked physical strength and willpower; especially when it came to Edward.

"No!" I shouted, but it was futile. I wanted him as much as he needed me.

My lips slammed against his and we kissed with fury and passion all mixed into one. It was beautiful and sexy and I wanted him in a way I didn't even fully understand.

He was breathing harshly and his teeth clamped down on my bottom lip painfully until I could taste blood. My hands were tugging on his scalp and I could feel the rumbling noise in his chest when I pulled harder. I made a sort of whining noise and tried to pull him closer to me. I didn't want there to be any space between us; I needed the connection.

We tumbled to the floor in a desperate need for one another. His strong hands pulled my robe apart until I was spread bare in front of him. He didn't waste any time before he was cupping and kneading my breasts. I was grinding against him wantonly and there was only a thin layer of material separating us.

Edward's tongue lapped over my nipple before he let out a feral growl and picked me up in his arms. With his lips still pressed against mine, although not a harshly as they had before, he dropped me onto the couch.

It barely caught my notice that the remote had flown in the air and dropped to the ground, turning the TV on before Edward pounced on me. He'd pushed his underwear passed his hips so they were still resting on his thighs. He was aligning himself with my entrance when we heard it.

"_...In other news, police commissioner Charles Swan, of the Seattle area, was reported as missing by his wife on early Saturday morning. Just hours after attending a banquet in his honor..."_

Edward and I stopped what we were doing. Hell, we both stopped _breathing_...

"_On further investigation of the_ Midnight Sun Hotel - _the last known whereabouts of the commissioner. It's reported that a room rented in his son-in-laws name, business tycoon,_ Edward Cullen, _was found to contain traces of the commissioner's blood..."_

Suddenly, something smashed into TV - spraying glass around the room and making the machine combust and smoke. I screamed in fright and eyed the culprit. I watched as he stood away from me, righted himself and began pacing furiously around the living room.

He was muttering to himself so fast I couldn't even catch what he was saying. But it didn't matter, because I wouldn't have listened anyway. My mind was still spinning.

Charlie was reported as _missing_.

Not dead.

**3 Years Ago:**

Edward and I righted ourselves before we went back and rejoined the party. We couldn't stop giving each other sly smiles or sneaky touches as we went though the sea of guests. We were like to kids on prom night who had fucked for the first time.

As we reached our table again, it seemed James had rejoined us. He didn't even notice my arrival until about ten minutes after I sat down. The first thing he did was place his arm around my waist and slide my chair closer to his; he always did that when he was talking to someone respectable or a work colleague he wanted to impress.

When he touched me however, I felt the need to shrink away – which surprised me. It was as if now I knew what Edward's touch felt like, James' were no longer sufficient. But I did enjoy the raw jealousy on Edward's face when he looked at James and I. It really brought meaning to the phrase_ 'if looks could kill.' _Edward had to learn though. I wasn't his to be possessive of. I was James' property, _till death do us part._

James had only finished conversation with Mister _whatever-he-was-called_, when Edward spoke.

"So, when are you leaving for New York?" He tried to make it sound like a casual, small talk thing. But I knew why he wanted to know.

He wanted to fuck me again before we left to go home.

"Tomorrow morning at six," James answered apathetically.

Edward frowned, clearly not happy with that answer and not bothering to hide it. "So soon?"

"Yes," I answered with a smile, though I wasn't really happy about it either. "I find Seattle a lot more _strenuous_ then New York."

He smirked. "I'm sure there has to be something here that could help you relax after traveling so far. You should explore some options before you leave."

We weren't talking about travel anymore.

"Oh, I wouldn't say anything here would relax me completely," I teased him. "Maybe just take the edge off a bit. But I think I _will_ explore some options before I leave."

His eye narrowed but I could see amusement shining in them.

"I don't get it. You don't seem tired," James said and burst our bubble. I'd forgotten he was there for a moment.

Edward laughed and it sounded like bells chiming. "Nothing. Just a private joke," he answered and stood, grabbing Charlotte's arm. "Come on, Char. Dance with me."

James' hand gripped my waist hard and dug into my sides, almost to the point of pain. "You have private jokes now? Edward and you are becoming _very_ chummy."

I narrowed my eyes back at him and he released my waist. "We're are family now."

His eyes stayed narrowed and locked with mine. "Very chummy indeed," he repeated.

I turned my gaze back to Edward and Charlotte, not bothering with James. They swirled onto the dance floor and it seemed as though every other dancer paled in comparison to them. Their bodies were in tune with each other and their movements were graceful. Their faces were light and happy; they seemed like the perfect couple. Complete equals of each other in every form.

Jealousy welled inside of me. I had to remind myself that just as I was not something Edward could be possessive of, I couldn't be possessive of him either.

This couldn't be about love.

**~OOO~**

James was snoring with his back to me on the other side of the bed. I was tossing and turning, trying to find a position comfortable enough for me to doze off in. Nothing worked though.

The thing about me is, if I'm stressed or worried, my mind plays on that all night and rest ceases to come to me.

But I wasn't stressed and I didn't feel worried.

My phone pinged and lit up the entire room. James grumbled and put his pillow over his head, then settled back into sleep. I grabbed my phone and headed for the bathroom. I had a feeling who it was from and if my suspicions were right, I didn't want James knowing about it.

**What are you wearing? **

I laughed under my breath and sat on the toilet with the lid down.

_**Edward?**_

It barely took a minute before my phone lit up again.

**Who else would it be?**

I smiled at all the ways I could taunt him, but lucky for him, I refrained.

_**How did you get my number?**_

**That's for me to know and you to find out.**

_**Don't you have better things to be doing?**_

**Just you ;)**

I laughed and decided to answer his original question.

_**My panties'. **_**Just ****_my panties' _**

I got worried when I didn't get a reply straight away, but it dissipated when I heard the familiar ping.

**Come meet me. Let me fuck you before you leave. **

I bit my lip. He seemed to be able to read my like an open book, so for once, I wanted to delve into his mind.

_**How would you fuck me? **_**Where ****_would you fuck me? Tell me what you're imagining?_**

**I would take you on the bed and hard against the wall. I'd lick your pussy in the shower, letting my tongue slip in and out of you until you're ready for my cock. I'd make you cum so hard you wouldn't remember the life you had before me. **

I was panting by the time I'd finished reading. Just as I got to the end of the message my phone pinged again.

**I have a room and Charlotte's at home. Come to me.**

I was literally dripping and being with him sounded really good. I was curious why Charlotte had left without him, though. Was she aware of Edward's transgressions like I was with James'?

Even with the knowledge that I was becoming like one of James' sluts, I didn't care.I thought about going to him; I _seriously_ did. I really wanted to let him fuck me in all the different ways we could imagine. But James would wake if I left the room and I couldn't explain leaving at 3:37 AM when we had to be at the airport in a few hours.

_**I can't. But I wish I could.**_

Instead of a ping, my phone vibrated and alerted me that I had a call. A call from _Edward_.

"Hello," I whispered, cautious of waking James up.

"Why can't you meet me?" he breathed down the phone, his husky voice laced with anger. It nearly made me throw caution to the wind and run to him. _Nearly._

"James will know something's up if I leave."

He cursed under his breath. "Tell him to go fuck himself. Bella, I'm so fucking hard. I need your pussy,_ right now."_

My breath caught slightly, but I kept it together. I wasn't going to put my entire life in New York in jeopardy for a good fuck. _Even if it was from Edward_...

"Well I'm sorry, but that's why God gave you hands."

He let out an almost growling sound and I heard him fumbling with the phone before his breathing became labored and erratic.

"W-what's going on there?" I asked. He grunted and I gasped. _"Are you touching yourself?"_

"God gave me hands, Bella!" he spat back and grunted again.

I pictured him, listening to my voice as his hand moved up and down his shaft, then swirling over the head and back down again. _Was he doing this dry or did he lube __himself up?_ I wanted to know. I wanted to be the one working him. Slowly, my hand slid into my panties.

"What are you thinking about?" My fingers went past my glistening folds before they gently ran over my clit. I imagined Edward's hands touching me instead of my own.

"You," he rasped. "On your knee's...sucking me into your hot, sweet mouth. Like earlier tonight."

My finger slid down to rub over my slit and I bit my lip to hide my screams. "Oh," was all that managed to slip by.

"You're touching yourself too, aren't you?" he asked, though it sounded more like a groan.

"Yes," I replied without shame and slipped a finger inside of me. I pumped it and remembered Edward's rock hard dick fucking me into oblivion on the hood of his car. _I love that car... _"I'm thinking of the car. I'm thinking of you fucking me so hard on the hood of your shiny car."

"Oh fuck," he groaned and his breathing was completely erratic. I could hear the noise of his hand jerking himself off. It only aroused me further.

"Um...um...um... _so good..._" I whined softly.

"Oh God...hmm...Where's James?" he asked suddenly. I stopped what I was doing.

"He's...in the bedroom?" It came out sounding like a question. Why did he want to know?

He laughed. "He's right next door and you're fingering yourself while talking to me? That's so fucking hot. Bella, baby, I need to fuck you!"

"Oh...Oh..._Edward.._." I continued and I could feel my body begin to build. "You are. In my mind you're fucking me so hard."

"It's not enough! I need to fuck your tight little cunt and suck on those perky tits."

My lip was going to bleed if I bit any harder. Although, it was either that or scream Edward's name while I came. Now _that_ would be hard to explain to James.

I worked myself harder.

Faster.

_I was so close._

"Ungh, ungh...I'm going to cum!" he choked out. Edward grunted loudly a few more times before a hiss left his lips, followed by, "Oh baby! Oh baby! _Bella!"_

I saw his body in my mind as he shouted curse words. His hot cum spurted from his cock as he got his release, the vein in his neck bulging and his head thrown back in ecstasy. It was my undoing. I came quietly, with a soft grunt. However, I was screaming in my mind. I didn't breathe until the waves of bliss had passed completely.

"Edward?" I asked, once I caught my breath.

A soft and spent chuckle answered. "Yes?"

"I'll see you in the morning."

"What? I thought your flight leaves early?" he asked, confusion laced in his words.

"It just got canceled." I was lying and we both knew it. But I was James' alarm clock. If I didn't wake up, neither did he. So it looks like tomorrow we'd both be missing our flight home.

"You mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."

He chuckled. "Goodnight, Bella. Sweet dreams and I'll be seeing you tomorrow." He hung up.

"_I'll have sweet dreams, all right..." _

**~OOO~**

James scowled at me from across the breakfast table. "I can't believe you fucking forgot to wake up. Now we're stuck here for another night," he snarled.

"I didn't mean it," I lied. _I totally meant it_. "Besides, I didn't see you waking up on time either."

He slammed a hand on the table causing me to jump in my chair. "Will you calm the fuck down? You're making a scene."

I looked at him incredulously. I hadn't been shouting at all. He was the one creating a scene. I looked around and sure enough, everyone was looking at us._ Fucking great..._

"_I'm _making a scene?" I hissed back at him, in a lower, deadly tone.

He looked truly frightened for a moment before he stood, threw his napkin on the table and stalked off. I huffed and leaned back in my chair. I noticed everyone was still staring so I glared until they looked away, bashfully.

"Stop scaring the other guests." I heard Edward say, suddenly behind me.

"Stop talking to me," I grumbled back. "I don't keep you around for the pleasure of your company."

Edward had the audacity to sit in the seat James had vacated. "You keep me around for something pleasurable anyway." He smirked that sexy crooked smile.

"Speaking of which..."

"_Later_." My bottom lip jutted out. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked, picking at my husband's uneaten breakfast.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." I smiled evily. "James was just angry because we slept through the alarm and missed our flight."

His eyes sparkled mischievously and a grin spread on his face. "That's strange. Something similar happened to Charlotte and I last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was the craziest thing." He laughed through his nose. "I was going to drive home. But once I sat in the driver's seat and looked out at _the hood of my shiny car, _I realized it might be better for me to stay the night considering I had so much fun. " I gasped when I realized he was quoting what I'd said to him in the middle of our late-night, phone debauchery.

"Without Charlotte?" I guessed.

He grinned again. "Without Charlotte."

"How did you pull that one off?" I slipped my foot out of my shoe so I could run it up his leg. His jaw tightened and his Adam's-apple bobbed when he swallowed.

"W-what?"

I ran my foot higher until it rested on his chair, beside his inner-thigh. My foot barely grazed his bulging package and he let out an unsteady breath, looking at me with hungry eyes.

"How. Did. You. Pull. That. One. Off?" I spoke to him slowly, as if he were a child.

He made a rumbling noise, deep in his chest. "Charlotte will do anything - be anyone I tell her to."

"And why is that?"

"She wants to be the perfect wife."

I laughed and removed my foot. "She wants you to mold her, basically."

He nodded.

I leaned forward as if I were telling a secret. "And let me guess, her blank canvas personality is getting boring?"

He sighed and shrugged. "Not boring;_ predictable_."

I leaned back in my chair, feeling smug. "Not like me though?"

He leaned forwards. It seemed as though we moved like magnets. I moved away, he moved forward. Push and pull. _But never fully together. _"No, you're not like anyone else I've ever met."

I smirked and leaned back in my chair. "That's what they all say," I replied, hoping to get him riled up and spark his jealous nature.

His features became hard and his eyes narrowed. "And who exactly are_ they_?"

I laughed. "No one. You're really too easy to fuck with Edward. And I mean that in more ways than one."

I stood and began sauntering past him to make my escape. His hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me from advancing forward.

He spoke without looking at me, his tone was sharp and deadly. "I'm a jealous man by nature. And at the moment, you're my most prized possession. It would be wise not to tease me because I'm not good at sharing."

I had to laugh at how contradicting his statement was. "I'm not a possession. Besides, you seem to be sharing me fine with my husband."

His piercing emerald eyes suddenly bore into mine as he stood, too close to pass for appropriate behavior. But he didn't seem to care.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. His lips skimming my skin. "We both know James hasn't touched you like I have in a while. And now you know what I feel like," he nipped my ear and I gasped. My eyes scanned the room to make sure no one was paying attention to us. "He'll never touch you like I have again."

His grip on my wrist ceased and he strode out of the room. I could have tumbled to the floor the moment he released me because his closeness left me light-headed and faint.

I hated how he could do that. He could make me feel as if I were in control of the conversation, of his body and it's reactions to me. Then with the flip of a switch, he could easily reclaim control and turn the tables. However, although I hated to admit it, he was completely right. James could never again satisfy the needs Edward had now awoken in me.

That left me in a sticky situation since Edward and I didn't see each other for three hundred and forty-four days of the year.

The thought of that amount of time without the feelings he brought to me made me panic. _Why were we wasting precious time?_

I ran after him, and only caught him by chance, since he took the stairs and not the elevator. His eyes widened a little when he saw me sprinting after him on the empty stairway.

"What the f-" He was silenced by my lips clashing against his.

I wasted no time. My tongue sought entry immediately and Edward groaned happily into my mouth when he caught onto where this was going.

His hands tightened around my waist and he tried to switch us so I was the one pressed against the wall. But no, I was in control. He had no power in this situation. I pushed back to hold him in place and he soon caught on.

My kisses trailed away from his mouth, down his jaw and throat until I reached the collar of his shirt. The button of the shirt hindered my kissing path so automatically it became my enemy and I sought to destroy it.

My hands ripped his shirt open, sending buttons spraying everywhere and Edward made a loud groaning nose before his two hands cupped my face and claimed my lips again, harshly.

But I didn't stay there for long. My lips had other places to explore and they were eager. They traveled down his newly exposed pieces of skin; his long neck and sculpted pecks. My tongue swirled around his pebbled nipple and bit down on it just for fun.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but I like it." He laughed however, it was cut short when my hand gently caressed his bulging package, which was straining painfully against his trousers. "Aw...fuck."

I gripped more and rubbed a bit while he bucked into my hand once or twice. Then I kissed him gently and languidly.

"What do you plan to do with me, Bella?"

"Nothing yet," I replied.

He froze beneath me. "What?"

I laughed evilly. "I'm going to get dressed and then I'll see you in your hotel room in thirty minutes."

His eyes widened. "Get dressed? Thirty minutes? Come with me _now!_ What I have in mind doesn't involve clothes."

I smirked and tangled my hands in his hair, pressing my body against his. "I'm not talking about dressing in _clothes_."

He stiffened and I felt him grow harder. "Oh?"

"I have an extensive lingerie collection. Though come to think of it, there are four pieces I'm undecided on."

His breathing was husky but his crooked smile stayed on. "You should bring them all to my hotel room and try them on for me. Then I can decide which one I'd most like to tear from your body."

I smirked and rubbed myself against him.

"I'll do just that." The brightness of his smile made me feel like perhaps I wasn't actually winning this one. After all, it was always about sex and games with us. So I decided to be mean. "In about an hour."

"An hour!" he shouted. "You said thirty minutes, which was also unacceptable. I need to fuck you,I'm so fucking hard. I'm about to burst out of these slacks."

I pouted innocently. "I know, baby." My hand slid down to rub him again and I swear his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He wasn't kidding about the whole _about to burst thing. _"But this time, I'm in control. And you were right," I bit his shoulder, "You taste so much sweeter when you suffer a little."

His eyes popped open and he had me pressed against the opposite wall with almost inhuman speed. His hand darted between us, ripped up the skirt of my sun-dress and made it's way into my panties with ease. He slid his fingers between my wet lips and over my swollen clit.

I screamed out.

"Silly Bella," he smiled smugly. "When will you learn? I'm _always_ in control." His fingers circled my clit and my head fell limp against his chest. No sooner had he started that he removed his fingers from me. "Even when you have me trapped against a wall, it's because it's where I want you to have me."

He adjusted himself to hide his prominent erection before he ran a shaky hand through his defiant hair.

"My room in half an hour. Be there or I'll lock the door." He smirked and all but skipped up the stairs.

"Fuck you!"

"That's what I intend to do!" he shouted back.

* * *

**Hello!**

**I finally got the chance to write now I'm back from my holiday! And my Fab beta, Mandy, got this back to me with lightening speed so thank you to her xoxo ;)**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who left reviews and please leave another if you can, also if you have any questions you can PM me too.**

**Thank you for all the rec's this has got, I really appreciate it.**

**I know you're all aware that FF has removed stories like crazy nowadays and this story is violating a LOT of rules but if it get's taken down, I also post the same chapters on the writers coffee shop.**

**Don't forget to check out the new Desire and Deception banner on my page ;)**

**Bye now,**

**Casey**

**(P.s don't forget to hit review)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight

**Desire And Deception**

**Chapter 5**

**~OOO~**

**Forks Washington.**

**Today:**

Edward paced while I tried to calm both him _and_ myself.

"Nothing will come of this. Even if they do find us we can just explain that it was an accident. We didn't mean to kill him. It was self-defense for God-sake! This is the 21st century. Surely the system wouldn't be so corrupt-" I rambled, but Edward's soft eyes landed on me and made me stop completely.

"Bella," he sighed and slid to the ground. I'd never seen him like this. He looked so defeated. However, he only allowed me to see him vulnerable for a moment before a small smile tugged on his lips and his arms opened; waiting for me. "Come here."

I didn't hesitate. I went straight to him and his arms fastened securely around me. My thundering heart began to beat evenly and I felt my body relax knowing I was safe with him.

His nose buried into my hair and he held me tighter. Every now and then he'd press a kiss to the side of my head and whisper, "I love you," into my ear. Although I loved this side of Edward, I knew what he was doing. He was giving up. He was savouring his last moments with me while he had them.

Losing him was something I just couldn't and wouldn't accept.

"I think if we explain-"

"Stop," he cut me off sharply. The finality in his words was unmistakable. He kissed me again, softly, in contrast to his harsh tone.

I pulled away. "No, I won't! We're going to figure this thing out together. You've given up already before you've even fucking tried!"

"Bella," He turned me so my legs were wrapped around his back and I was facing him. "One way or another, they're going to come for me and they're going to find me."

"No-"

"And when they do, they'll show no mercy. They won't stop and listen to what I have to say for myself. They won't care."

"They can't just kill you for what you've done, no matter who you did it to. You'd have to go on trail-"

"You're right. They won't kill me. They'll hand me over and stand me in front of a judge soon enough, but not until they've delivered a punishment of their own."

_Fuck, he was right._

My body was shaking. I couldn't lose him. "Edward, we can run or hide. Anything, anywhere, just say it and it's yours. I'd go with you to the ends of the earth if you ask me to."

He smiled again but I could see the desperation swimming in his eyes. "You'd run for me? You'd do anything I'd ask of you?"

I could've slapped him for even asking a question like that. "Yes," I answered plainly.

"Good."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Later," he breathed before he threw me onto the hardwood floor and dived on top of me.

"No. Now!" I growled.

My protests were ignored and when his strong hands began trailing down my body. I lost the will to fight. His kisses weren't gentle and his hands were rough against my skin. He wasn't out to show love. He wanted to mark me, and he could for all I cared. I was his to do with as he pleased. My nails ran down his bare back and he moaned under the pressure.

"More," he groaned.

"No, tell me where we're going and what we're going to do." My mouth said one thing but my body said another. I continued to writhe beneath him and my nails ran down his back, harsher than before.

He groaned into my skin. "Right now the only place I'm going is inside you."

His teeth clamped into my bottom lip until I could taste blood, while his hands grappled at my clothes until I was in nothing but my skin. My own hands tore at his hair, tugging his head back sharply so I could nip his Adam's apple with my teeth.

His perfectly chiselled jaw clenched above me and tears swelled in his eyes then ran down his cheeks. I halted my movements but he continued. Edward pushed into me and I moaned before I could stop myself. Instead of fucking me hard, like he'd always done the moment he was in me, he just lay with his head on my shoulder and breathed deeply into my skin.

So I did what I had to. I held him, I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. I let him drip hot tears onto my shoulder and watched them slid down my collar-bone because he could pretend all he wanted. I knew he was as scared, but this time I wouldn't let him feel the need to protect me. We were partners in this, so we'd fight as equals.

"Edward?" I asked softly. "Talk to me."

"You'll think less of me."

"Don't be an idiot. I'd never think less of you. I love you."

He looked up at me with his red-rimmed emeralds and wet lashes. "I love you so much...and I'm so scared, Bella; scared of losing you. But it's my job to protect you."

It was strange to hear that. Edward was never afraid of anything. He wasn't scared when James and Charlotte found out about us. He wasn't afraid when my Father had a loaded gun pointed to his head. He wasn't frightened when he looked down at Charlie's lifeless body and knew he'd taken a life.

"There's no need to be afraid and I don't need protecting. We'll go somewhere remote, lay low for a year or two and then we'll be free to come back and start fresh. Everything is going to work out just fine," I promised.

By the look on his face, he clearly disagreed but lowered his head to mine anyway. His lips were tender, and then suddenly they became dominant and harsh. He was needy and all he wanted to do with his kiss was take. It was fine with me; I was willing to give as much as he wanted.

He thrust forward and I cried out. I needed him so much. I pushed back and we found our rhythm. His hand gripped my hip and pinned it against his side as he began to quicken the pace.

"_Ugh...Ugh_...Edward..." I cried. Sweat dripped from his forehead and dribbled down my body.

"Do you need more?" he grunted out through clenched teeth, his fingers poised over the place we were joined. But I grabbed his hand before he could make a move.

"No...no...this is enough...this is _everything_."

He looked down and captured my lips again hungrily and his thrusts became punishing. But it was what I needed. Somehow he always knew what I craved. Every roll of his hips, skim of his teeth and mark of my flesh made the pressure building in my stomach even more intense and impossible to hold off any longer.

"You're close. I can feel you around me..." Edward cried and thrust faster to an almost inhuman speed.

And the pressure suddenly snapped and my release spread over me. "Edwaaarrrddd!"

He collapsed on me with a growl almost as soon as I'd ridden out the last wave of my orgasm. His hands clenched and dug painfully into my side as he released his seed into me.

Edward rolled over and brought me with him, managing to keep his softening cock inside me. I lay my head on his rising chest and listened to his thundering heartbeat.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hm?" I hummed back, too blissfully sated to form words.

"Were you telling the truth?"

"When?"

"When you said if I asked you to run you would?"

I sat up and looked at him. He looked like he was in another world. His eyes weren't focused on me, just locked on a chair across the room. His lips were pressed tight together and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes," I answered cautiously, wondering where he was going with this. "Is that what you're trying to do? Ask me to run away with you?"

There was a pregnant silence before he finally looked at me and I knew by the look in his eyes that what he was about to say had nothing to do with us running away together.

"No," he answered curtly and then continued in a softer tone. "No, not together."

"Not together?"

"I'm going to give you money. I'll set up a house for you somewhere remote and you're going to leave me. I'll do my time and then I'll come back for you."

"Edward, you could get thirty years! You're being ridiculous. Just come with me?"

He remained the same, unmoving and emotionless. "You don't have to wait for me. You're free to move on with your life. But no matter what I'll love you."

I looked at him for a beat to make sure he was serious and this time he had the guts to look me in the eyes.

My hand caressed his cheek. "Edward," I breathed heavily.

His eyes shut and a single tear ran down his cheek and stopped at the dimple on his chin. He opened his beautiful emerald eyes slowly, but just in time to see my hand connect with his face.

The sound echoed around the room. "Go fuck yourself."

**2 Years Ago:**

"Yeah, yeah_...ungh_... take it just like that, you dirty girl. You want it all, don't you?" Edward grunted as he pounded his impressive manhood into my throbbing pussy.

"Yeah!" I cried out, though it was muffled. I was on my stomach, my hands tied to each post of the bed with my ass up in the air for Edward to do with as he pleased. And that he did. Tears were streaming my face. Everything he was giving me was so overwhelmingly good. I wanted to yell at him to stop and keep going all at the same time.

"Fuck, you're so wet. You're dripping down your thighs. Who made you that way, Bella?" He growled.

"You! Oh God, you!"

Another thing I'd realized_: Edward had the filthiest mouth._ He talked deliciously dirty every time we were together and I loved every minute of it.

"No! Not God, Bella," he objected and every word he uttered he matched with a sharp thrust. His hand snaked down from it place on my ribs to pinch my clit. I screamed out. "Edward fucking Cullen." His hand returned to its place on my side so he could continue fucking me in earnest. I was pumping sweat like never before, this was the best work out I'd ever gotten.

"Oh...Edward...fuck... oh...I'm so close!" My hands pulled at my restraints and my body writhed against him. The pleasure I was feeling was so good it hurt.

"When you come, scream my name. I want everyone to know I did this to you."

"Aww...ungh...Edward! Oh Edward!" My toes curled and my body rejoiced as sweet euphoria overcame me.

He slowed his pace to allow me to ride out my orgasm, rolling his hips slowly. "That's it baby. Tell them all who you belong to." I could tell he wanted to continue plowing into me and he was showing a lot of restraint, so I didn't wait too long before I encouraged him to move faster. His hips slammed against mine, so loud that all you could hear in the room was harsh breathing and skin slapping together. The bed began to creak in protest beneath us and I wondered if we'd make it to the finish line before it gave way.

"Hmm...hmm...Oh Jesus, Bella," Edward huffed, the vein in his neck bulging and his breathing going out of control.

"Ohh yeah! You going to cum baby?" I asked, my voice more porn-starfish than I'd like to admit.

"You're so fucking sexy," he moaned, his chest heaving before he completely zoned out. "This is it...Oh...OH...Ohhhhhh yes! Ungh, God!"

He collapsed atop of me, his long arms spreading out so they lay parallel with mine. He blew harsh breaths onto my spine, giving me Goosebumps.

When he regained his strength, his shaky hands moved to untie me.

"That was amazingly kinky. I loved it."

"You think tying me to a bed is amazingly kinky? Charlotte is putting you to waste. It's a shame really. Give me an hour, a whip, some cream, and a dildo and I'll show what kinky really is," I told him saucily.

His eyes darkened with hunger but his laughter was light and carefree. He shook his head in wonder and looked on me fondly. "What are you, Bella? Really and honestly?"

I lay on my back beside him, as naked as the day I was born. My long brown hair spilled down between the valley of my breasts and my hands resting above my head. I caught him staring, his eyes drinking my body in. I shrugged, not knowing what to say to that question. Normally I had a witty remark to most of the things he said, but not this time.

"It's been over a year since we met and I'm still no closer to figuring you out. One minute you're this mysterious seductress waiting to pounce, the next you're this haughty know-it-all eager to discipline me and my wicked ways. So what is it, Ms. Swan? Who the hell are you?" He sealed his words with a kiss that made my body tingle and blush from head to toe.

When he released me I was slightly light-headed, but ready to take him on. "The answer to your question is... that I'm not Ms Swan at all."

He looked at me with curious eyes and waited for me to continue.

"I'm Isabella _Hunt_. I've never been a seductress and I've never cared for you or your wicked behavior. You're nothing more than a relation whose company is forced upon me once a year. I'm a good and devoted wife to my husband and that's all anyone will ever have to know." I was almost ashamed as I gave him my answer but I spoke with confidence. It was a lie but it was all anyone would ever know.

Edward's eyes darkened slightly, and not in the good way. The lightness and carefree edge to his manner was all but gone.

"Do you intend to hide behind that little charade for the rest of your life?"

"I do," I answered and couldn't have chosen my words better.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but I could tell he wasn't pleased. "So, let me get this straight… Even though I've seen you in your most vulnerable state and have had you completely at my mercy, I'll never see the real you?"

"You of all people will never see the real me," I scoffed. "But why would you want the real me? You're getting the dream already, aren't you? No strings attached sex with someone who doesn't ask you where you've been in the time you didn't call or nag that you don't love her enough. I don't want any of that and that's what makes me so attractive to you."

His fingertips traced up my torso until his long fingers were playing with strands of my chocolate colored hair. "That's not the only reason; you're married. It adds a kind of thrill to this whole arrangement. Knowing that you're addicted to the pleasure I give you that he can't." He chuckled darkly to himself.

That idea didn't appeal to me in the slightest. James and I may not have entered this marriage lovingly but I never went into it knowing I'd be cheating a year or two later. It's one of the major things that make me doubt running to Edward as soon as I get to Seattle.

I sighed and stood from the bed. "This talk is getting a bit too heavy for me and Esme will be expecting us back soon. We can't exactly tell her that our shopping trip turned into us fucking in a hotel for the entire day." I threw his pants at him and started for my dress.

I briefly allowed myself to look at him before I got dressed. It almost seemed a shame giving him pants to cover up his beauty. He was lying on the bed, only a thin white sheet covering his most important area while the rest of his toned body was on display. He caught me staring and daringly raised an eyebrow. I sighed inwardly and turned my back to him, resisting temptation from the devil himself.

"I hate this fucking dinner. I always have, even when my Father was alive. The only reason I bother showing up here anymore is to see you and now apparently it's not even you I'm seeing, it's another Bella entirely."

I gasped quietly when I felt his warm breath fanning my neck but I shook it off. I wouldn't let him get to me.

I laughed. "Shut up. You're extremely lucky you get to see me at all. Most men would die for the chance."

"I don't doubt that." Edward kissed my neck slowly and drew me against his hardening length.

My breathing and heart rate accelerated. "Again?" I asked, shocked at his recovery time.

"Hmm," he hummed and smiled into my skin. "One more time, baby? Just to see if I can get the kinky Bella to come out and play."

**~*D*A*D*~**

"So Bella, have you been keeping busy?" Esme asked politely over the annual family dinner.

I could barely hear a word she was saying considering she had four us sitting at a gigantic fourteen seat table. As soon as Esme had gotten her hands on my father's latest property she had changed everything to fit with her Victorian theme. The whole place looked cold and aired creepiness. I was half expecting to find a possessed old woman in a rocking chair when I walked down the hall.

"As busy as I can. I've done various charity work and school is taking up the rest of my time. James refuses to let me work until I've finished my degree. He wants me to devote myself and my time to my education." For the first time in a while I spoke with pride when talking about my was being so good about me going back to school. But I had my suspicions that he was willing to do anything to stop me from working. He believed the role of the wife was in the home and not in the office. James could kiss my ass if he thought I'd be the one stuck in the house waiting for him to come home day after day.

"That's wonderful. School is important until you're ready to start your family. But I'm sure it won't be too long until we see a few James Juniors toddling around the house, hmm?" She smiled.

Edward choked on his drink from down the table.

"Oh no, there won't be any James Juniors for a while yet," _Or never_. "James and I don't have the time or the mental stability to raise a child just now." Esme laughed but I wasn't joking.

"I don't know. I heard that boy is almost running the entire company now that his father's getting on. He's going to want to secure his families fortune sooner or later. I'd start getting ready for parenthood now before it's too late," Charlie added to the conversation.

A hand slammed against the table and it's shattering sound echoed around the room. Everyone's shocked face turned to Edward.

"This isn't the middle ages, Charlie!" he spat. "We don't need male heirs or have to secure fortunes anymore. You only need three things; a bank, a lawyer and a fucking condom."

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Do not use that language at my table! You are a guest here-"

"I'm just saying there's no point in making shitty excuses to force Bella into popping out an unwanted child. If she doesn't want to have children, it's her decision. No point in making her first born a bastard."

"A bastard?" I raised an eyebrow. "You seem to forget James and I are married."

"I wish I could forget," he muttered under his breath. I ignored that comment and continued giving him the look. "We all know James won't give two shits about any offspring you both create."

"Edward!" Charlie and Esme both scolded at the same time. His eyes kept locked with mine though, daring me to defend my husband.

But I couldn't defend James, no matter how much my head was telling me to. I knew Edward was only speaking the truth, albeit in a totally inappropriate way. Children were never apart of our plans anyway, so this conversation didn't even matter.

"Enough!" I stopped everyone. "My womb; my decision. So everyone can shut the hell up and eat dinner. This topic of conversation is over."

The rest of dinner was a rather awkward affair. Esme strayed away from the topic and everyone but Charlie, who never really gave a shit about hurting anyone's feelings, made an effort to keep the conversation on neutral territory.

I was walking out of the dining room into the main hall when Edward cornered me and attacked me.

He wasted no time before his tongue was swiping over my lip, seeking entry. His hands tangled into my hair and brought my face closer to his. It was as if no matter how much he pressed himself to me, he couldn't get close enough. And strangely, I felt the same.

My hands grappled onto his back and I suddenly had the desperate urge to feel his skin against mine. Not in a sexual way though, I wanted to feel the connection only he could give to me.

That terrified me. We'd been together only a handful of times in the last year and already we had this kind of..._bond_.

_At least it's not love... _I was glad I could walk away from Edward at any given time.

He broke away from my lips to look down at my face. His eyes clouded with jealousy. "Promise me you won't sleep with him."

My eyes narrowed and rage bubbled inside of me. "How dare you ask me that-"

"I told you I'm not good at sharing." He voice was like a razor, sharp and cold.

"And I'm told you I'm not a possession and it's not sharing. More like you borrowing from James," I bit back.

"Bella," he growled in warning. But I wouldn't be deterred.

"If you don't like sharing, then don't play at all."

A mischievous glint shone in his eye and dark Edward was gone again for another while. "How can I when you're my favourite toy to play with?"

I tried to stay focused, in the zone and ready to kick his ass if needed. But his playful mood was infectious. I couldn't help myself from joining in.

"Please, the only toying around here will be done by me."

"Ah… how could I forget? You still think you're in charge of this." He motioned between us with his finger.

"I don't _think._ I _know_ I am in charge."

"So do your worst." I waited a beat. "Hmm? Are you going to toy with me, Bella?" he grinned and pressed himself against me so I was wedged between him and the wall.

I pushed back on his chest hard, he hadn't expected that, and he stumbled back a step or two while I slid to my knees. His eyes widened with excitement and he placed his hand against the wall for support. I made quick work of his belt and zipper and soon there was only a piece of cloth separating me from Edward's ginormous cock.

"Oh Jesus," I heard him quietly utter as his breathing picked up.

I gave him an opened mouth kiss on his cotton-clad cock and looked him straight in the eyes as I took out Edward Junior. _Although trust me when I say there was nothing junior about him_...

I wasted no time. I went straight for gold. My cheeks hallowed and I began sucking him good and proper. He was too large to fit in my mouth so I worked him with my right hand at the same time; my strokes were fast and hard. Just the way he liked it.

"Whoa! How are you so good at this?" he breathed though I could barely understand a word he was saying. Edward was having trouble forming words at the moment.

I released him with a pop and pumped his slippery cock with my hand, using the other to give his balls some attention. I licked the tip of his cock and enjoyed when his hips bucked in response.

"Years of practice." I smiled and delighted in the rage that swam in his eyes.

He nudged me back harshly and for a moment I thought he was going to walk away. Instead his hands held my face between his two strong hands. His angry eyes were looking at my mouth, debating whether he should do what he was thinking about doing. I raised an eyebrow and made my mouth into an _'O'_ shape challengingly.

He rammed his cock into my mouth and down my throat. It took all I had not to gag but I managed to keep myself under control. Edward started bucking his hips into my mouth and I couldn't believe I was so turned on by this. I had never really found the idea of being at someone's mercy appealing but when it was Edward fucking my mouth...it was as if someone turned up the heat.

He thrust gently, even when he was angry I knew he wouldn't hurt me. My hands rested on each cheek of his ass, kneading and pinching. I encouraged him to go faster, to take more. And take more he did, he plunged into me, though he was holding back to a certain degree.

"Stop!" he shouted after a few minutes. His mouth was saying one thing, but his cock was saying another. He kept going, trying to jam himself further into my mouth. "I'm going to cum in y-!"

"Bella, come here dear! I have something wonderful to show you!" Esme's voice sounded from somewhere in the house.

I removed myself from Edward as he looked on in horror. "Wha-what? B-Bella!"

I smiled and wiped the corners of my lips with my index finger. "Sorry, but if you don't know how, you have to learn to share."

"No, please Bella?"

"See these are my options. Stay and get you off or walk away. I feel so…What's the word? Ah! _Empowered_ right now."

He scowled and he knew he'd lost this round.

"Please?" He whimpered again.

I giggled and pressed him against the door, using my hand to pump him fast and hard while my lips harshly claimed his. I felt so mighty, so dominant. I felt like screaming, _"I am woman, hear me roar!"_ then biting Edward to mark my territory. _"Later,"_ I told myself. I had a job to do right now.

Edward's breathing became incredibly laboured and his eyes were beginning to shut of their own accord.

I released his lips so I could whisper saucily in his ear. "That's it baby. Give me all you got. I want my hand to be covered by the time we're through."

And that was all it took. "Ungh…Ohhhh Bella…_Jesus__ Christ!_" Streams of hot cum coated my hand and arm and _boy_, did Edward take '_give me all you got'_ literally.

"Don't thank Jesus," I smiled removing myself from him. "Thank Bella fucking Hunt."

* * *

**Hello everyone,**

**Wow! I know it's been so long since I last got an update to you but if you've seen the updates on my profile you'd have known that I was going through a very hard time in my life. I'm slowly getting back to normal though so updates should become a regular thing again. **

**So a lots happened since we've last spoken. This little fic has been nominated for_ Fic Of the Week _not once, but TWICE on_ The Lemonade stand_. Like seriously, even when I was going through my darkest times that made me smile, so thank you so much. **

**Thank you for all the support I've received from you, my lovely readers and thank you for sticking with me. Also thanks for all the reviews and recommendations. **

**Thank you to my Beta, Mandy, who is a fantastic beta (even when I disappear for a few months) Love to you.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**See you next time, **

**~ Casey **


End file.
